search for the sister
by lee1read
Summary: daine and Numair are taking on an x-god and his zombies 28 getting torn apart and with a zombies child. her parents come at mid-winter. they tell daine she has a sister that is 4 and she had better be found rr this is my first one in this area so be nice
1. Default Chapter

Okay non-of this chapter is mine so don't sue. hehe  
  
Chapter 1 meeting  
  
"Magelet? Where are you?" Namair called. Daine had disappeared after dinner.  
  
"Hay Namair." Came her voice. Namair sighed and entered the room. They had returned from scouting the hurt area's from the war that had been raging with the immortals. That had ended Half a year ago.  
  
"Dear one why are you in here?" He asked.  
  
"Tomorrow is mid-winter which means my parents will be here." Daine laughed coming out of the closet. "Which should I where?" she asked holding out two dresses. Namair lifted an eyebrow questing. "I always where dresses around to please mom."  
  
Namair pointed to the dark blue one. "Sweet heart why haven't you told anyone about your parents." Daine face fell. Namair came over and hugged her.  
  
"I d-didn't know what they'd say or if they'd believe me." She looked at Namair wipes the tears away with kisses. "I felt I should wait and show them."  
  
"Maybe it is for the best we show them." Namair smiled down at her. "And it will give me chance to ask your father for your hand." Daine laughed and hugged him close.  
  
"That might be good." She admitted. They kissed again. "We will see tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The sun came up, To find Daine, Namair, Alanna, King Jonathon, queen Thayet, and Onua in the royal gardens. "Why did we get up?" asked Alanna grumpily.   
  
"My parents are coming and I wonted you to meet them." Daine said worried. She didn't want to test the Lionesses temper.  
  
"Your parents!!!!!" Jonathon was suddenly wide-awake and starring, as were the others. "Your mom is Dead! And you don't know your father!"  
  
"Yes… well you'll see." Daine was very nervous now.  
  
Then Daine noticed some antlers coming towards them "Dad!" running into the hunting god's arms. After a hug she went to her mom who she kissed on the cheeks and spun around a few times. The others had followed her over a little cautious.   
  
again sir." Namair bowed. All the others were wide eyed and starring."  
  
Daine turned back to them. "Everyone these are my parents." The others bowed. "Mom why are you wearing the green lady outfit?" she asked. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Still on duty." Daine laughed.  
  
"I see where you get your connection with animals Daine." Muttered Thayet.   
  
"Um sir I would like to discuss something with you." Namair said to Daine's father. He nodded and they went apart to talk.  
  
Daine sat down in the grass. 'That went better then I could have dreamed.' She thought to her self with a smile.  
  



	2. the wedding or annoncements

Okay non-of the characters are mine but Daine's sister will be.  
  
Chapter 2 the wedding or announcements   
  
Alanna shock Daine awake. "You fell asleep little girl. Your mom has told us some scary stories about your childhood. You seem to be a strange little kid." The lioness laughed. Daine sat up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sorry mom dad." She murmured.   
  
"That is okay sweetie." Daine's mother said. Her father nodded.   
  
"Daddy what did you do to Namair?" She asked realizing he was not in the areas.   
  
"We had a talk and he went to…" he paused what seemed like forever. "He went to the temple to get it prepared for your wedding tonight." Daine jumped up.  
  
"What I can't have a wedding tonight!?!" Both her parents gave her a look that said. "You will or we'll die trying" type thing Daine sat down. She glanced up at the sun. It was only about eight o'clock. "We have got to get moving then!" she screamed.   
  
"Stand up dear," her mother said lifting her. She moved around Daine muttering to her self. "White dress, hmm roses in you hair I think pink maybe…"  
  
"No mom. Not roses." Daine begged. Her mother looked down at her. "Anything else please?" Her mother nodded. Alanna started laughing remembering the last time Daine had put roses in her hair she had been stabbed by the thorns all day.  
  
"What should we put in your hair?" she asked. Daine thought a moment. "Blue silk ribbons can we?" Her mom smiled. And whispered, "Doesn't he like blue. He said it brings out your eyes. Didn't he?" (Was it blue =[)   
  
Daine looked away and shrugged. "Don't know?" Her mother laughed and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Let's get you ready." A dazzling dress adhered in her arms. "I think this will work for you." She said handing the dress to the Daine. Alanna whistled and Thayet came over and they both examined the dress in awe as Daine put it on.  
  
"That has got to be completely silk with diamonds inter twinned. This is unreal." Thayet gasped   
  
"Oh it is real enough I mad it two seconds ago…" Daine's mother trailed off and cocked her head to the side listening." Excuse me I have to." she wonde off. Daine sighed.  
  
"Da will she still be 'on duty' during the wedding tonight?" she asked.  
  
Daine's father gave her a look and said. "No person is more important then you to your mother."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine sat outside of the temple and smiled. The dress fit her perfectly and her dad stood next to her. 'I never thought that he would be her to give me away.' She thought to her self. She held a bouquet of forest flowers. And had several animals good luck crams in it. "Daddy do you think I am ready to talk this step?"   
  
He looked in her eyes. "You could not have found a more caring person that loves you for you, Your mistakes and your powers. I feel that he is the only one for you."  
  
Daine bit down on one nail. "Can we wait a couple years?" He smiled.  
  
"If you want." Then it all disappeared and she found herself waking up. Her father and Namair stood over her. It was still early in the day and not sun set at all. "Daddy what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"We wanted to see if you were ready, your mother and I, so when he asked and you were asleep I thought it would be perfect time to see. Now you have a two-year trail period if you are both still in love you will be married. But you must take care not to get with child understand me." He growled the end. They both nodded. "And your mother wants to tell you, you have a sister that is four years old and being raised by bears. Now come along we have to keep up with the group."   
  
Author note- I love changes in the story don't you. I bet you all thought I'd make them married. But no I have read protector of the small and they aren't married there. ^.- 


	3. lunch with da and ma

Non of mine but the stuff you don't recognize from the books. Daine's baby sis is mine though so hands off J less you ask and I give permission. Oh thank you for telling me it is Numair not namair I am not sure if I fixed the other chapters though you tell me.  
  
Chapter 3 lunch with Da and Ma   
  
"She what????" Daine screamed. "I have a sister!?"  
  
Daine's father looked at her. "That was the other reason she sent you away that night. She wasn't sure how you would take having another sister in the house. After the torment you already got from the locals." He said his entire head shacking. It was quit funny looking his big antlers were all over they had to duck to keep away from them.  
  
"Da keep those things to your self." Daine said hitting one.   
  
"Hmm oh sorry." They caught up with the group.  
  
"When can I see this sister mom."  
  
My mother looked at me with a confused look. "Hmm oh her. Well at first I was dead and then when we brought you to my home I was so worried about you getting better… that well it just sort of slipped my mind." She said with a slight shrug.  
  
"Ma how could you?" Daine said in complete shock. "What is she like? How have the bears treated her? Why do you have to tell me…" she broke off and looked at the group.  
  
"Daine stop bugging your parents dear." Said Queen Thayet giving her a slight squeeze in her arm.  
  
Daine sighed. Cloud walked over. ~ She is right. There is enough time to enough to get your sister foal. ~ She scolded and bit her slightly on the arm.  
  
~ But Cloud she is so little, ~  
  
~ So you will learn that even the smallest of foal's can get them selves out of trouble. Look at yourself and you are little more then a foal. ~ She reminded in a superior tone.   
  
~ Fine. ~ I gru "Ma would you like to go to lunch now?" I asked in sweet voice. "Da you can come to." They nodded and we all went into the castle.  
  
Numair pulled her into a hug. "Magelet if she is anything like you she'll be fine entail we can get to her." Daine nodded half believing but not wholly.  
  
The cooks came out bring food. Daine's parents ate and talk Daine herself sat quietly staring at them. She didn't eat much her mother noticed. "Daine dear will you eat or do I have to force you?" the women asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh the food. I am not hungry." She lied. She was starving but couldn't help think her sister might be more. "Ma what does she do when the bears are hibernating?"  
  
Her mother looked up. "When the sleep settles in the bears the wolves take care of her."  
  
"Oh. So if I were to go looking for her now she would be with a pack of Wolves?"  
  
"Yes dear but you can't go looking for her right now." Daine's father sighed.  
  
"Why?!" she demanded irritated.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder she looked up at into Numair's face. "Because the pass is full of snow."  
  
"I can fly!"  
  
"We both can." Numair said. 'Yeah! he will come with me I hopped so' she thought.  
  
"I don't think it is a good idea." Argued everyone else. "We can't lose you two." Added Jon.   
  
"Yes just wait entail the pass opens. She can last a few more months she has lasted for four years after all." Alanna said quietly. I nodded but ran out of the room, Tears falling down my eyes.   
  
(what do you guys think should I introduce the baby next chapter. please review) 


	4. babysitters eyes

Okay crazyhorsegirl88 I hear yeah I hear yeah. This chapter introduces Dawn, Daine sister. By the way I love your story from the moment I saw you I am about done with it. I was a freshman this past year so I know how you feel when you said yeah. Were you ever initiated I wasn't oh and if you are still going into it your first year word of worning get good friends and don't get initiated   
  
Question is anyone else reading if you are please review.  
  
This chapter is all mine.   
  
Chapter 4 babysitters eyes.  
  
The pack had just returned from a successful hunt. I was relaxing. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the new pups. I sighed. 'Some times I wish I wasn't the male pack leader.' I thought to myself as I went to the pups.  
  
I saw what was scaring them a huge grizzly bear with two cubs and the girl. "Greeting strongfoot!" said the Grizzly. "The big freeze is almost here and we are going to need you to take Dawn." The girl came forward.   
  
"Greeting Troutchatter and I have been expecting you for the last three no-moons sequences." I answered. "So she didn't come?"  
  
Troutchatter looked at me. "No she hasn't found out about Dawn yet. The Badger god says it will be soon though."  
  
I sigh. Dawn is a good kid and all but she is becoming more and more human or at least we hope she will. I feel she might have trouble fitting in with humans. I look at Dawn she is playing with the youngest pup Tousle. My mate comes over. "Greetings Brightburn." Troutchatter greeted her.   
  
""Greetings Troutchatter!" she said and started to clean her fur.   
  
Brightburn had gotten her name five years ago when a hunter had tried to kill us by burning her and the pups. She escaped eight times bringing a pup with her every time. On the last trip her fur caught fire and she started to burn. But she survived and I will never forget the way she has recuperated. But her fur has scorch marks still. Hence her name.  
  
"Well goodbye entail spring." Troutchatter said ands headed to her lair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a week past and we still were trying to get Dawn to act like a wolf. "Strongfoot tell her to put him down!!!" yelled my very annoyed mate. I opened my eyes to see Dawn swinging Tousle around by his hind legs.   
  
"Brightdawning put him down!" I growled angrily. Dawn turned to look at me dropping Tousle in the process.  
  
"You said my whole name!!!" she screeched. "IT'S DAWN DAWN DAWN. NOT THAT THING!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs the entire forest went silent.   
  
"Why were you swinging Tousle?" I asked.  
  
"He asked me to. He begged me to!!!" she was in hysterics crying stomping and all.  
  
'man this kid sis had better get here quick.' I sighed  
  
review please 


	5. snow

this chapter isn't mine just the plot. The characters are all her's so no suing  
  
my last chapter was so sort I thought I had better update soon. J oh I named it snow but it should be blizzard I think. what do you think guys?  
  
Chapter 5 snow.  
  
Numair sat in Jonathon's office. "Where is the wild mage she was going to join us a hour ago?" Jon muttered as yet another servant came back with, "she isn't here your majesty."   
  
I didn't answer. I knew were she had gone. She always went flying to the pass at this time of day to see if there was any change in its thickness. I was worried though today it was snowing heavily. "Daine be safe." I whispered. Jon continued too pace the room repeating "where is she every few minuets."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine was on her way back as he said this. She hadn't made it to the pass so she was in no mood to be messed with. The problem was the snow was freezing to her wings making them icicles.  
  
"Darn thing!!" she growled. "I hate snow!!" her wings became hard and she fell to the tree. "Ouch! Oh Jon's not going to be happy that I'm late to that meeting." She sighed as she settled down to wait out the storm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair went down to breakfast two days later. The storm was showing no signs of stopping. "Numair do you think she was caught out there in this?" he looked down to find Onua there with a worried look.   
  
"I don't know but this snow is pretty bad so I hope not." He answered.  
  
Teka (How do you spell the basilisk name?) entered with kitten the baby dragon. "Kit is saying Daine is trapped and may be freezing to death." He said quit calmly. "She was going to the pass when this storm caught her by surprise."  
  
"What??!" screamed both Numair and Onua.  
  
Alanna came in stemming. Everyone knew she wasn't in a good move and you could hear her muttering under her breath. "Would have gone to the desert for the winter but no I am need her. Blah blah oh I hate Jon right now." She looked up and noticed the look of worry on Numair's face. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Daine's in trouble a few days ago she went flying and got caught in the storm." Onua said. She stared out the window the snow was well above her head when she went out. About the only one that the snow hadn't beaten was Numair in height.  
  
Alanna sat there after she had gotten this news. "Well she is a hunter so she'll have food. And she can convince animals to let her share their lairs right?"  
  
The others nodded but it was apparently they didn't quit believe it and to tell the truth neither was she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine had changed herself into a wolf after a day of rest. She found a pack that let her into the group. But by the next morning the snow was to high for her to move on without digging. She knew the pack didn't have the foods to keep her another night to she left. After several hours she really need water. She went into a small town and drank from the well. She new she was almost home about another day or so of tunneling should put her the capital. The cold bit at her as she fell asleep. She had no wood to build a fire so she just hoped her fur would be enough.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Mage get up! ~ The voice commanded in Numair's mind. ~ If you let my daughter die just because you want to sleep I will kill you. ~  
  
Numair woke up slowly as Daine's father yelled more threats in his mind. "Okay sir I am up what's wrong with Daine?" Numair asks rubbing his eyes.   
  
You are to walk twenty miles to the south when you reach the wolf pick her up and carry her in. It is Daine but she will freeze to death if you don't hurry. ~ Then the voice was gone.   
  
Numair made his way to the exit. 'I had better hurry.' Numair thought   
  
There was a flash of light and the badger god was there. "Come we must hurry I will lead you."  
  
Numair nodded and followed the badger. He brought clothes for himself and for Daine when he finds her. After about six hours he found the wolf. "Take her in and get her warmed up put her in cold water first or you will cause problems." Numair nodded and wrapped Daine in two blankets then lifted her in his arms and started back. "And mage this storm isn't normal some one is trying to keep Daine from finding her sister. So you will have to move quickly once Daine is safe." When Numair turned back the god was gone.  
  
'Great that's all I needed'   
  
****************************************  
  
so what do you think of this chapter? Please tell. Bad guy is coming heee  
  



	6. hatred

Mine all mine but Daine, and everyone from the book of course but they only mention them in this one. This introduces the bad guy. I hope you all hate him. Hahaha. I hope you don't hate Elizabeth though she isn't bad but that is explained later. Please r/r  
  
Chapter 6 hatred.   
  
"No that darn mage got to the girl!!!" the man screams. He had dark brown hair with gray eyes. His eyes only held a fire of hatred and a need for revenge. His name no one remembered. He had no muscle to speak of and his fat was so intense that he looked like a piece of Jell-O. "She must die. It would be the only way to get back at them!!" he began to pace back and forth.   
  
A young teenager entered she. "Grandfather Joel we have received word that the baby is in the area." Joel the dark man looked at her.   
  
"The newest member of Weiryn (crazyhorsegirl88 how do you spell it?) Household?" the girl nodded.  
  
"We tracked her to a bear and we also know Daine…" she broke off as Joel jumped up and smacks her.  
  
"Never speak that name or any other of my arrogant brothers household!" he yelled a black mist of power growing behind him. His eyes were red and glowing like fire.  
  
"Sorry Grandfather Joel it wont happen again." Joel pushes her away and we see it is one of the riders that knows Daine. Her red hair and turquoise eyes placed her as Elizabeth of the forth rider group. She had been there when Daine was the horse mistress's helper.   
  
"You know the older girl didn't you?" Joel asks. Elizabeth shudders it was that reason that "grandfather Joel " had brought her into the "family business."  
  
"Yes… sir."   
  
"Good I want you to go back to her and keep her away from the pass. The snow I will have continue to fall. Go Go!!" Elizabeth fled the room.  
  
Joel smiled at her retreating back. 'If I have the baby then the girl will come looking for her. Then I will have my brother's children he will have to let me in. hahahaha! He will learn pain and hatred just as I have. And then I will regain my place in the divine realms!' his laughter made all who heard it shudder. He was happy that always meant someone was in big trouble. And all hoped it was not them.  
  
*********************************  
  
okay it was short sorry but what do you think of him? 


	7. night attack

Okay is no one but crazyhorsegirl88 reading? Review or I wont up load again. Hmpf. I'll just send them to her. =P so reviews or you'll be missing the story.  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 7 night attack  
  
Dawn was lying down on the grass. She was vary angry at me I could tell. I had said her whole name and she had freaked out. I know she would. She hates that name but it is what her mother called her and I have no wish to piss off the hunting god and his wife now.   
  
"Strongfoot don't worry about it?" Brightburn said coming to lie by me. "You know as well as I do that humans are fickle and won't remember her fight at this young."  
  
"Yes but what if this is the last time we see her? What if her sister comes without Dawn forgiving me?" I complain. "I was always think of her mad at me because that is how she left."  
  
Brightburn didn't answer at first then, "So go talk to her." She said giving me a nudge with her snout.   
  
I walked over cautiously. "Dawn are you okay?" I asked she looked at me. Her eyes were distant.  
  
"It…is…okay." The break in her words scared me. That is not how Dawn acts especially when angry.   
  
"Dawn what's wrong?" Brightburn asked coming up to us she had heard it to.  
  
"Mage…magic…can't…" the child passed put in front of us. I looked at my mate.   
  
"What the…" I was broken off by the fact that many mean men were in our mist. Worse yet the pack didn't seem to see them just Brightburn and me.  
  
"Good she hasn't infected all the wolves we might have had a problem if she had." Big fat one said this. All I thought was, 'hole lot of meat in him.' But I could also tell by his smell that he was a mage and something else I couldn't quit catch or place. He frightened me. Brightburn looked like she had just returned from the fire so I knew he scared her to. "Oh look these two can see us. Well I'll fix that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine sat up. She was in a bathhouse of some kind. She had the weirdest dream that she was a wolf called Strongfoot. There had been a little girl that was mad at me and…she stopped recalling realizing that she was speaking out loud and someone had answered.  
  
"Yes that is a weird dream but true." Daine turned to find the badger and male cat gods along with two darklings and Numair. It was the badger that had spoken. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Your dream was truthful. An extreme enemy of your family has kidnapped your baby sister. You must go looking for her but don't get caught the enemy just needs you to regain his place in the divine realms." The cat replied. His purple eyes studding me. I had met him just this last summer.  
  
"I am sorry but what is your name master cat?" She asked with a slight bow.  
  
"I have many names but the one for here would be faithful." He replied. "I was a watcher for Alanna last time I was here. While she fought to be a knight and worked for the goddess mother to kill the evil Duke." He then began to clean himself.   
  
"Does Alanna know you are here master Faithful?"   
  
"No she believes me to be dead. That is how it should be. Now we know you like to be a wolf but mage Master Numair to understand you as well." I looked down and realized that I was still the wolf that froze in the snow.   
  
I changed back and Numair pulled me close. "Oh magelet when I felt you so cold I thought you were dead for sure." He kissed her face and held her so close that she had problems breathing.  
  
"Numair…I…can't…breathe." She gasped and Numair loosed his grip a little. "Oh I've missed you to Numair but we should lesson to the gods for now okay?" Numair looked pathetic but nodded.  
  
tha "Well you need to find your sister as soon as possible if you don't she could be used for the destruction of the order in the divine realms…" he would have gone on but right then Alanna, the king, and Onua entered.  
  
"There was an attack. Eliza…." They broke of seeing the gods.  
  
"Faithful?" Asked Alanna.  
  
"Go on the attack?" asked the cat. His purple eyes glowing. They had sensed an added problem with Daine's father's twin.  
  
"Okay but your dead."  
  
"I said go on Alanna."  
  
"Okay the forth rider group was attacked by someone called Joel. Elizabeth is the only one alive." Alanna said. The animal gods all hissed at Joel. "What is wrong with the name Joel."  
  
The animals all looked at each other. "I believe it is time to tell Daine about her Uncle Joel." Faithful said.  
  
"Stop saying that name you know it just adds to his power. It is to dangerous to tell her." Argued the badger.  
  
********************  
  
Okay I'll even leave you guessing. So review for me okay. thank you crazyhorsegirl88 it worked 


	8. plans

thanks. yeah i got them thank you thank you  
  
Chapter 8 plans   
  
Elizabeth wondered around the healer's chambers. ' I have to warn Daine and Numair but if I do…' her thoughts turned dark and she shudders. "He took my soul, my heart, my life!" she yelled.  
  
"Who dear?" the healer had entered. Elizabeth was about to tell her when her gift told her that the healer thought I was crazy.  
  
"Nothing." I mumbled. The healer nodded and put the food tray she was holding and left me alone again.  
  
'She couldn't even tell…' Elizabeth said placing her hand where her hart should be. Nothing moved. 'if I tell he will destroy my heart but I could leave clue's. Daine is smart she'll figure it out.'   
  
Elizabeth crossed the room and sat down to write. Ancient. She tried to write more but it didn't work. ' Oh dear. Well she has fought other people who had threatened her.' She tried to consult herself. 'Well even without a soul I still can be a good person.'  
  
~ Child have you tricked the people there? ~ Elizabeth shuddered she had never had him in her mind before. She could feel his evil in every fiber of herself now.  
  
~ Yes grandfather Joel I did. ~ she yelled at him.  
  
~ What are you planing to… Oh I see you still feel loyal to them mortals!! Well I am sure you have found that you can not. I am not going to let you ruin my plan even if you do know them. ~ His voice was so powerful and terrifying that Elizabeth burst out screaming. The sound broke all the glass.  
  
~ I will win. ~ Infused Elizabeth with a last punch of power and made her fall into a dead faint. ~ No one who can warn Daine her I will rule the divine realms. Her will replace the mindless powerless children I have working for me. She will give me free reign into the realms of those that disposed of my favorite sister chaos and me. The gods and mortals will pay and you my dear are a need player in this game of war you are my piece not theirs though. I own you and your loyalties now. Elizabeth Maggie Bitten. ~ with saying her full name he became her complete master no one would know a thing.  
  
*********  
  
okay it was short but smile and review. 


	9. history of Uncle joel

okay I do spell check it. I write it on Microsoft word. And I bet it is numair I don't know. I don't have a book in front of me. I read them in February last so back off. Elizabeth can live because he placed a stone that simulates her heart. her soul he just took and put some of his in its place.  
  
Okay the animals gods are still fighting about whether or not to tell Daine about her "Uncle". It has been about a half-hour.  
  
Chapter 9 history of "Grandfather Joel"   
  
"Badger I demand you tell me of this right now so I know what I am facing." Daine yelled. She had gotten tired of him trying to keep her in the dark about this "Uncle Joel" person.   
  
Faithful looked at the badger. "She is almost as stubborn as her father don't you think?" The badger nods "But she is right…"  
  
"Stop talking like I am not right here!" Daine yelled at the gods. They appeared startled.  
  
"Badger we are speaking mentally aren't we?" Faithful asked.   
  
"Yes well now this must be a moment that they will let her hear that way we do. Don't lend him power by saying his name aloud." Badger scolded.   
  
"We aren't speaking mentally." Daine yelled entail she realized that the others were staring at nothing. "What did you do?"  
  
"Hmm well I would guess that they temporarily stopped time." Faithful guessed.   
  
"Yes we did so hurry!" the black god sounded aggravated.  
  
"Well it is hard to maintain the time freeze so we should start this." Badger said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Flashback)   
  
"Well we have to make two more boys I think." Mother Flame said to Father Time.  
  
"What should they be over?" Father time asked. He had known this was coming.  
  
"Hunting and gee what haven't we done?" Mother Flame asked.  
  
"Destruction and hatred. Not chaos but Destruction." Father Time admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Good that will work." Mother Flame said and the two parents of the gods created another. "Joel and wieryn." (I don't have my book so please don't get if the da's name if I spell it wrong) The "boys" looked up. They both had the same hair. But in everything else were polar opposite. Joel immediately started to blow up and wieryn went to help the animal that Joel had blown up.   
  
"This isn't hunting its murder. Joel you can't just kill for any reason. You must respect your prey and fight with integrity. Don't cheat!" wieryn yelled at Joel.  
  
"Destroy all life destroy all trust. Pain and destruction." Joel argued.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was the begging of their fights. Your father said that he cheated his happiness by creating hatred in the animals to turn them against one another." Badger shook his head. "He even made me fight my mate."   
  
"It happened that your father found out he and chaos was planing the death of all: Gods, plains, life, and even their parents Father Time and Mother Flame. He brought the proof before the gods and your grandparents. Joel was kicked out and has become extremely angry and bitter." Faithful yowled. "Crap I said his name so he got more power."   
  
"So what does this got to do with the attack on the forth rider group?" Daine said. She realized that it was dangerous for but what about the others.  
  
"Elizabeth's last name wouldn't happen to be bitten would it?" Badger asked.  
  
"Yes what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"When he was kicked out it was decided that putting him in chaos would be disastrous so he was placed here. He made himself get married to a mortal his line is called bitten. He called her because she knows you most likely." badger growled. "The rest have been killed so he could take control of her. Be careful around…" he broke off as a shadowy figure came through the door. "Who are you?"   
  
The shadow turned. "I am Elizabeth." (a/n this is her think part. I can't find the word.)Came a soft whisper. "I must warn Daine He is control of me now. I have failed myself and… wait who are you?"  
  
"I am the male badger god. This is the male cat god and this is wieryn daughter Daine as you know her." He introduced them. "I am sure you have met her."  
  
"Yes. That was the doom of my friends in the rider group I was with." The shadow head shock. "He has your sister Dawn, Daine. I lead him there I am afraid. Daine he will stop at nothing to make your father feel the pain he has. Nothing" she faded out.   
  
"Yes definitely be on guard. We must go." The gods vanished in a silver flash.  
  
"Hay where'd faithful go?" Alanna asked.   
  
"Drat. The freeze is gone." Daine muttered.  
  
"What freeze?" Numair asked.  
  
"Never mind." Daine turned. 'I have a lot to think about. I hope Dawn is okay.'   
  
*********************************  
  
so what do you think? Tell tell  
  



	10. dawn's afraid and daine has hidden the t...

I own dawn Joel Elizabeth and nothing else   
  
Chapter 10 Dawn's afraid and Daine has hidden the truth  
  
Dawn sat up fast. She had just woken up and remembered what had happened a mage had attacked her. Dawn's head hit something hard. "Oww!" she yelled feeling the top. It was so low she couldn't even sit up without hitting something. It was too dark to see so she reached out and not a whole arm length away was a bar. Dawn had heard of cages but never seen one. "I bet this is a…" Dawn broke off when a blinding light came from one area of the place.   
  
With the light she could see they were in some kind of cave. The only problem was the walls were straight and didn't look like rock.  
  
"Welcome to my humble manor." Said someone Dawn couldn't see who spoke but by the way it made her shiver she wasn't sure if she wanted to. "You are the daughter of my greatest enemy. I will use you and your sister to regain my rightful stature. You are most important to me so sit back relax and enjoy your doom." His laughter faded and Dawn knew he was gone.  
  
"Daddy has a enemy. But he so nice." Dawn muttered to herself. She had met her parents two big freezes ago when Strongfoot said we had go to Shawdell or something. The people had tried to kill them but found there hunting skills were lacking. Oh well.   
  
***********************************  
  
"Magelet please tell me what you and the gods talked about?" Numair asked. They had returned to their room on the pretext they were going to discuss what she had just learned. But as soon as they were there she started to pack.  
  
"Numair it is vary confusing. Lets not talk about it." Daine said. 'It is easier if he doesn't know how much danger I'll be in.' she thought numair though just wouldn't let it go at that. He reached up and pulled her into his long arms and held her close till she stopped trying to get away.  
  



	11. not a chapter just anouncement

hello guys. i have blocked myself from the web. as soon as this can be fixed all my stories will be uped. hope to be up soon leeread.   
  
p.s. the reason i got this up is i was on someone else computer. 


	12. interruptions and capture

yeah chear i have found a way to get on again.::does a back flip:: i'll be uping now  
  
Yippee Skippy I own the plot dawn Elizabeth and uncle Joel the rest is T.P. have fun.   
  
Chapter 11 interruptions and a capture  
  
"Daine master Numair?" called a young woman's voice. "Are you guys in here?"  
  
Numair stood after giving Daine one last kiss. "Yes we are Elizabeth." Daine jumped. 'She well he's here?' she ran into the other room.   
  
'Hmmm I have got her…' Joel laughed inside. 'This body is getting all the more useful. I'll get her and her good for nothing but of a mage…' he tried to open the door but it refused to open. "Master Numair is something wrong? I can't enter your room."  
  
"You should be able to. It is only spelled against people that wish to do us harm…" Numair mumbled. "Daine what is wrong this is your friend Elizabeth…" he paused as she ran out and covered the door.   
  
"No Numair it isn't. The person outside the door is an evil and twisted person. Trust me on this one." Daine pleaded. Numair looked confused.  
  
"It sounds like Elizabeth…"  
  
"Yes it's me. Please Daine let me in…" Elizabeth's voice pleaded.   
  
"Never!!!!!!!" Daine screamed. 'Oh Numair please believe me. This is dangerous if you don't we are dead.' She pleaded silently.  
  
Numair saw some of this in her eyes, "Elizabeth you'll just have to come back. Daine and I need to talk." He expected that Daine was just frightened but she deserved to have a to explain herself. And it gave them more time to be by themselves.   
  
Neither he nor Daine guessed that the person out side the door was not going to keep up the disguise of Little Elizabeth. 'I will just blast this door down.' Joel thought. He scowled at it and muttered a word in the language of ancient gods with a nasty twist of pure evil. The door blew in sent Daine flying she hit the window and changed so the impact didn't hit her. She flew through the window because she had change into a sparrow and was small enough to fit.  
  
Numair stood staring at the girl. "Elizabeth where did you learn th…" he was caught off in mid-word as he received a net that fell around coming out of her mouth. His world became hazy. Fading in and out.  
  
Joel stocked around the Mage. "Well mage I made these over three million years ago. They are called vinstoes. They are magical feeding nets they feed on your powers. And you my dear sir are another bate for my dear niece Daine. And then I will rule the world. Haaaaaa" his laughter that was the last thing Numair heard as his power was sapped and he fell into a deep dark nothingness of worry.  
  
Joel went to the widow and saw the Sparrow Daine fly away. "You can run but you can't hide. I will have all you love then you will come crawling back to me. And I will have your father soon afterwards. But for now fly my prey."  
  
************************  
  
okay short I know but unless you review I wont up again. I have another chapter so hurry.  
  
  
  



	13. fight, flights and awaking

I own only what u don't recognize from the books   
  
Chapter 12 flight, fights and awaking  
  
Daine realized she was falling. She spread her wings a caught a drift. "… you my dear sir are another bate for my dear niece Daine…" she heard Elizabeth's voice was gloating.  
  
'By the black god he has my love. No Numair' she screamed in despair.   
  
"Run kit run." The badger urged in her mind. "You can't save the mage, fly!"  
  
"Yes little girly we can't lose you." Said the Graveyard hag in her mind. "Oh by the way girly you are my helper again but more is a stake here to help persuade you I guess."  
  
"Is there a way we can even win against him…" Daine cried in despair as she flew away the will of the gods and her own common sense making her. Their will and her knowing that if he caught her all was doomed and Numair wouldn't want her to die. 'I'll save you Numair. I promise.' She thought.   
  
"Daine dear are you alright?" Daine's mother's voice sounded in her mind. A few seconds later her father's voice joins hers. "They just told us what happened I never knew he would go after you. Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine. It's Numair and Dawn I worry for." Daine sighed think about Numair.  
  
"The mage? What about the stupid no good…" her father said in an irritated voice.   
  
"Daddy I love him!" Daine interrupted.  
  
"I know but he almost let you die because he was asleep."  
  
"So I should let him die!" Daine yelled. "And hello I am still alive so he didn't let me die."  
  
"I don't care. He almost did."  
  
"Daddy he loves me. He will take care of me. So just leave me alone about him."   
  
"Dear you forgot they told you he was captured by him. Daine does love him to and the mage in turn loves her. And dear if you are worried about age then look at us we have almost a million years between they have only ten." My mother defended me.  
  
"Yes but that is different I am a god." He said he was testy and Daine could just see him flushing.  
  
"Well dad so am I. if you want to get technical." Daine yelled  
  
"No you are not you are god born." He yelled back.  
  
"And when I die I will be either a lesser god or go to the black god's domain."  
  
"Daughter I will not accept that tone from you!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joel smiled as he placed Numair's limp form on the grounded in the room with little Dawn cage. "Well little girl this is your sisters love. Now you have some one to talk to."   
  
Dawn crouched away but spoke out. "You will lose. The gods will never let you win. I bet you don't even have the power to match my dad's baby sister!"   
  
Joel looked at her. He glared and shot a super power of chaos power. Dawn shock in all directions at once. Her scream seemed to satisfy his need for punishment for he left laughing.   
  
"I'll survive and I'll get you back for this. I don't like cages."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair felt reluctant to find his way out of the darkness. The only reason he was even trying was a girl was crying. Suddenly there was the light. He came out. His eyes found grayness. "Where am I?" he asked it.  
  
"You are currently laying face down in my area. I am Dawn Daine's sister and I am in a cage." A small little voice said. Numair turned to find her correct he had been laying down he was in a room with no windows and there was a little girl in a cage next to him.  
  
"You're who?" he asked.  
  
"Dawn Daine's sister. We are prisoners of Joel." Dawn said. Numair gave an involuntary jump at the name. Dawn took it for another meaning. "Yes you have been transported. I hope you don't mind to much."   
  
"Oh! Does he have Daine?"  
  
"Not that I know. She flew off apparently."  
  
"Thank the goddess. Daine be safe." Numair whispered.  
  
The door blew open. "Who did it? Which one of you had the never to call on them?" yelled an enraged Joel.   
  
"I did." Numair answered with a dead voice. "They will win."   
  
Joel laughed. "That's what you think mage but it doesn't matter because my plan is fool proof as soon as I get your love…" he left slamming the door.  
  
**********************  
  
okay it was slightly longer. Love ya all 


	14. search starts and spys lurk

I own only what you don't recognize from t.p. books okay? okay  
  
Chapter 13 search starts and spy's lurk.   
  
Alanna ran into the thrown room. "Jon they were attacked. They're gone." Jon and Thayet looked up. Alanna was red from running. She had gone to Numair's room to discuss the plan to retrieve Daine's sister but found the door blown in everything scattered and some aflame. All except a note on the wall, which read.  
  
I have them. I slip in anywhere with no warning. No one can see me coming. The gods will pay for their stubbornly kicking me out. All will fall. I will triumph! The mages will die! Check mate I win!  
  
~ Joel! ~  
  
Alanna caught her breath. "Joel has Numair and Daine. He left this note." Alanna handed it to Jon. He quickly read it through.  
  
He shock his head. "The games not over yet!" he growled passing it to Thayet. When she read it a great sigh came out.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"We'll have to send out a search party." Jon said. Alanna agreed.  
  
"May I be part of it JON?" Alanna asked. Jon looked at her catching her added warning in the message that said. 'I'm sick and tired of sitting around her day after day if you don't send me somewhere soon I'll be vary angry.' Jon nodded.  
  
"Yes lady Alanna you have spent to much time cocked up in here you may head the expedition. " Alanna sighed.   
  
"Thank you, your majesty." And bowing she exited the thrown room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Freedom!' Alanna thought. She had gathered about fifteen men and squires to help her. 'Not that I need the help.'   
  
"Sir Alanna, how are we going to find the wild mage if she is in an animal form?" Alanna turned to find a squire she had never seen or heard of.  
  
"Name first." She barked he flinched. 'We are going to have to toughen this one up a bit'  
  
"Longstern. Alfred Longstern from the north madam."  
  
"Well squire Longstern she will make it known to us if it is her. And never doubt your commanding officer again!" Alanna knew her temper was showing by the way he went white and ran off. 'Yes we defiantly will have to get him a backbone. I wonder why I never heard of Longstern I thought I knew every Nobel that there was. Hmmm.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late that night the squire Songster was on duty with Kel. "What was that?" Kel asked hearing footsteps in the woods.   
  
"Alfred are you in?" Came a voice from the shadows.   
  
"Yes Grandfather I am but now take this disgrace of a women and hit me so it doesn't look suspicious." Alfred grabbed Kel and covered her mouth before he said this. Kel fought and had released her self and started yelling when an arrow shoot out of the dark and pieced her throat the scream died on her lips. Six men ran forward grabbed her and hit Alfred over the head knocking him out and dropping another note.   
  
************************  
  
ha ha how do you like this suspense. Short but sweet. 


	15. lost

I own what you don't recognize  
  
Chapter 14 LOST  
  
Daine flew down to the lake. 'I have never been here. How is that possible I just left the castle.' She turned expecting to see the castle but it was no where in sight. 'What the…' she changed into a wolf. Even with her wolf senses she had no idea where she was. 'lost…I'm lost'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kel!" Alanna ran out of her tent. "To arms to arms were under an attack." She raced to the guard post. Finding only Alfred and him hurt she let out a yell of frustration.   
  
"What is this?" Roal asked holding up the letter.   
  
Alanna took one look and gave a black scowl. "Joel."  
  
Dear Alanna,  
  
Well now you see I am better then you at getting in. your pawn is mine and like I said before sweet heart it is checkmate.  
  
~ Joel ~   
  
Roal read aloud.  
  
Alanna sighed. "Lost kel. But who is next?" she picked up squire Longstern and carried him into the healers tent.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So you were raised by wolves Dawn?" Numair asked. He was bored silly. He couldn't use his power on the walls the had a magic deflector and he knew there was a hide-y spell on him so no one can see him by magic.   
  
"Not completely. The bears took care of me entail they go to the big sleep comes then they take me to Strongfoot and Brightburn's wolf pack." Dawn said staring at him through the bars.  
  
"Brightburn that is a strange name for a wolf how did she get it?" Numair remember Daine explaining that wolves got their names for deeds or marks on themselves.  
  
"Hunters came and tried to kill all the pups by setting fire to the den. She got them all out but got burned in the process…"  
  
She stopped as their prison door was opened. A bundle was throng in. "E mage if you don't want that girl to die you'd better hurry." Came a tough voice.  
  
Numair walked over slowly fearful it was Daine. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw it was only Kel. Then he noticed the arrow. "Great merciful mother." He began work immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Daine wondered around all afternoon. About four she had become human again. Where ever she was there were no animals only trees and pools of water. "I don't want to be lost. Hello Father!!! Badger anybody out there!"  
  
When no answer came she sat down and for the first time in her life felt completely alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel's eyes flew open. "Well well look who woke up." came a voice. She sat up so quickly the world spun.   
  
When she saw Numair she tried to say. "Oh great you're alive" but nothing came.  
  
Numair looked sad "Yes I was afraid of that. Be thankful you're alive but I am afraid your voice is lost for good. That is unless the lioness can heal it if we can get out of here soon."  
  
*********************************  
  
haha what do you think tell me tell me. And for those who complain about my bad grammar and spelling I write this in Microsoft word first it does check those according to it. 


	16. lies

The stuff you don't recognize is mine hehe. Do you think I uped enough for on day yet?  
  
Chapter 15 lies  
  
"I swear Lady I don't know what happened." Alfred again claimed to the lioness. The healer had fixed him up in an hour. And the lioness was questioning him about what he saw or heard since then. It had been about twenty minuets so far.   
  
"That is a lie squire." Alanna had her hand on the stone around her neck. "I know it is so tell me what happened!" Alanna's temper flashed.  
  
~ that stone is going to cause me trouble if it tells her things. ~ Alfred thought bitterly. ~ I will have to relive it from her but for now… ~ "Lady I didn't see who it was. I am sorry."  
  
Alanna starred at him for a long moment then left the tent. "Shoo." Alfred laid down for a good rest. "Grandfather will be proud." He laughed to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All alone huh?" the voice made Daine jump.  
  
"Yes. Who are you and where are you?" Daine said peering around trying to see a figure or animal.  
  
"I am me. Please don't waste your time trying to see me because you can't." the voice laughed.   
  
"Well hello me. Do you know where we are?" Daine asked. She had pinpointed the voice to a tree.  
  
"yes we are in the divine realms a part no one even the gods don't know about."  
  
"Crap! Wait if the gods don't know about it who are you?"   
  
"I told you I am me. My name is truly me. A wizard sent me here over ten years ago. And yes I mean wizard not mage." The voice answered Daine's next question before she got it out.  
  
"Ohh I am sorry." Daine said coming to peer at the tree.  
  
"Don't be I got used to the idea that I am trapped in nowhere land and being invisible. After the first two years." Daine had determined and found that the voice was either coming from the air or an invisible person.  
  
"Great I am in the middle of no where with a person I can't see. Perfect!" she yelled the last part angrily.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh master Numair!" Grandfather Joel called. "I have news about your dear little love."  
  
"I don't want any news from you." Numair replied   
  
~ His voice is losing it's strength. ~ Grandfather Joel laughed. ~ I'm winning one battle at least. Even if Daine has disapered and the idiot Jonathon Refuses to give up. ~ "Oh but this is about your dear love."  
  
"Leave Daine out of this!" Numair yelled with sudden venom.  
  
"Oh a little touchy about my new toy aren't you?   
  
**********************   
  
ha ha ha what part do you think is the lie or are they all? 


	17. is their hope?

is this fast enough? Plot mine joel mine dawn mine and that's it  
  
Chapter 16 is their hope?  
  
Kel sat up at the voice of here attacker. ~ So this is the man responsible for the whole mess. ~ she thought.  
  
"You don't have my Daine!" Numair yelled.  
  
~ you have to pity this man. He's lost all and doesn't know what is going on out there. ~  
  
"Oh but mage I do have the idiot you call your love." The voice teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathon paced his thrown room. "Are you sure of this?" he asked the messenger for tenth time.  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"Darn you Alanna…Are you sure that she will not return and bring the people back."  
  
"yes. She said this is her chance to get away."   
  
"We will need her to prepare for Joel if he does have Daine and Numair." Jon said angrily.   
  
"She said you can do it sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is there a way out of this no where place?" Daine asked hoping that the invisible person would answer.   
  
"No I am sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna sat in her tent. "How could this happen!" she yelled. For the last two hours she had tried to figure out what Alfred had lied about. Why he would lie and how Joel got so close and her stone hadn't warned her of danger. "Is their hope we can win? Is there hope that Daine or Numair are free and I can find them?"  
  
**************  
  
short and sweet. 


	18. Trust, Found, and Double

Okay this is a confusing chappy.   
  
Chapter 17 Truth, found, and double  
  
"well if that is all you can tell me then I will be going." Daine said standing up.  
  
"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." The voice called to her retreating back. "And don't go to the right. That's destruction and hatred land. But no one lives there now. I was sent here to prepare it."  
  
"The god of those." Daine said half turning.  
  
"Yeah my great-uncle."  
  
Daine's entire body froze. She forced herself not to run and alarm the person. "Oh well I need to go. I'll find my way or not but I can try." She re-started to walk away a lit faster this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is time for the mage to have his final chilling blow. I have reapplied the vinstoes. Mackenzie come here please." Joel called. A young woman the same age and height as Daine walked in.  
  
"Yes Grandfather?" she asked bowing.  
  
The answer was his magic surrounding her changing her hair face entail she was…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	19. rainbow and broken heart

Okay Dawn is mine the plot is mine and Joel and his stupid people are mine.  
  
Chapter 18 rainbow and broken heart  
  
"Stay where you are ancestor Rainbow is coming for you." The voice boomed as soon as Daine had entered through the barrier.  
  
"Rainbow huh." She muttered to herself. "I knew you see it my way barrier."   
  
~ greetings godborn. ~ came the voice of the oldest dragon. ~ We were hoping you'd come visit skysong. ~  
  
~ How is kit? ~ Daine asked.  
  
~ she misses the mortal realm and you much. We were going to send her back from her visit to us when we found you were missing. I smell danger emitting from you. What has happened down there? ~  
  
~ m "uncle Joel"… ~ the dragon jumped  
  
~ you so freely say the name of our greatest enemy? ~ he roars.  
  
making daine's head ring for three minuets after is stops she says ~ he captured my sister and Numair. I will say his name. ~  
  
~ you will add to his power and he know knows were you are young one. ~ Rainbow chided.  
  
~ crap I forgot that tinny tinning detail. ~ Daine admitted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two hours after "Daine" had been in. "Daine.... Daine..." Numair continued saying this as he had senses Joel and "Daine" had left  
  
Dawn stared at the mage had seemed to aged ten years in the five minuets when joel and Daine were here. She turned to the girl the mage called Kel. "Was that my sister?" she asked.  
  
Kel looked at her. Kel's eyes were wide in shock. She nodded.  
  
"Is she usually like that?" Kel shook her head no.  
  
"Would that cause Numair to have a heart break?"  
  
"Heart I have no heart any more I gave it to Daine and I thought she gave it back to me. But... ohh Daine." He cried even harder. Kel looked at him with pity plain in his eyes.  
  
"Well maybe he has her under a curse..." Dawn guessed. .   
  
Numair looked up at her. "Well that would explain why he put this back on me I guess."  
  
"Yes I found her." Came Joel's voice fallowed by his evil bone chilling laugh  
  
the three captives looked at each other wondering who would be next to be caught and thrown into this room..   
  
****************  
  
hahaha what do you think? even though it is short i feel it is good. 


	20. watchto do or not,talk, and torchure

Gee if I don't get reviews soon I just might scream. Nah I'll just not up entail I do get some. So review or else.  
  
Chapter 19 watch(if to do or not), talk, and torture   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Alanna screamed in frustration. "I know Alfred is hiding something!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Alanna. You don't want the whole camp to hear you?" Roal said entering. "So you don't trust Longstern." It was statement not a question.   
  
"No he…" Alanna trailed off not quiet sure how to describe it.  
  
"He has no back bone and yet you can catch an evil glint in his eyes at times." Roal supplied. Alanna nodded glade he could help her put into words what she felt.  
  
"Yes I have set it so you share watch with him tonight…" Roal trailed off. Alanna whirled.  
  
"You what… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her face went redder then ever before. She glowed and her eyes held slashed with raw magic. Roal's eyes went wide in fear for a seconded. "You aren't scared of a squire are you?"  
  
"No I am not. Fine I'll go to this watch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~ Rainbow skysong is saying Daine… ~ Big blue flew up. (He didn't know Daine was there yet.) ~ Daine we have been worried about you. ~ He said when he saw her. There was a trill of excitement from his claw. ~ Skysong behave. ~ He scolded the little dragon   
  
"Kit." Daine laughed with as much delight and excitement.   
  
The older Dragon's landed and Kit trampled Daine. ~ see that's what you get for encouraging skysong's excitement. ~ Big blue laughed.  
  
~ I see. ~ Daine sighed slowly pushing kit off of her. ~ Have you heard anything? ~  
  
~ No other then you and the mage were kidnapped. What happened? ~ Big blue asked  
  
~ Yes you didn't tell me much either. ~ Rainbow asked.  
  
~ I was told about…well we'll call him crazy by the gods. I found out that crazy had taken over a friends body. The gods left I lied to Numair about what they said. The certain friend that was taken over came to our room broke in sent me flying and took Numair. That's all I know. ~ Daine said as quickly as possible.  
  
~ Why did you do that? Stupid kit. ~ Rainbow scolded. Sorry but I didn't think he had that much power! ~ Daine yelled barring herself in kits scales.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mackenzie smiled. Joel was having her mess with the mages head. It was so fun. She slowly opened the door to the prison they were kept in. "Hello Numair." She said in Daine's voice. He looked up at her through the net. "Oh my love they treat you so poorly in this place." She crossed the floor and sat next to him. His hand came up and touched her face.  
  
Mackenzie smiled and kissed him through the net. "Oh you don't kiss half so well as Joel. Maybe he's right and I should leave you behind…"  
  
"No Daine I need you I love you. Please!" he begged. Mackenzie almost felt bad for him… almost but not totally.  
  
Joel walked in. "Ah there you are my dear were you saying good bye to this mage?"  
  
Mackenzie nodded. "Well my true love." She went and gave Joel a more passionate kiss then she had Numair. "I just need a reminder on how old he was. I am completely over him."  
  
"Good then there is no problem with my plans for this evening."   
  
"Daine please." Numair begged.  
  
"Shut up mage this doesn't concern you." Mackenzie snapped. "I'd love to and perhaps even more but where will I get an appropriate dress."  
  
"I'll have it brought to you dear." Joel then kissed her and sent her out. "She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it mage." He laughed.  
  
************************  
  
okay so if you don't review you know what happens. I won't up. 


	21. danger

I own what you don't recognize the great books. Okay I got Crazyhorsegirl88 and fire mage6 but where is everyone else. Come on this story is not that bad (is it?) well if you guys think it is I'll just send it to them. Nah na. Review okay this chapter is really long for me.  
  
Chapter 20 danger  
  
Alanna stretched ~ I can't wait entail this watch is done. ~ She thought to herself. So far it had been a normal watch.  
  
A sound came from the bushes. Alanna jumped as a net was thrown on her and a tight gag placed on her mouth. "Alfred who is this disgrace?" Called a voice. The sound made Alanna blood freeze.   
  
"Uncle Joel may I present The kings champion, Lady knight, And the lioness Alanna." Alfred said. A cloaked figure came out into the light.  
  
"A cat and such a pretty one." Joel moved over and stroked Alanna's hair. Alanna reached up and clawed at his hand. "Men this cat needs to be held down. Tie her hands entail we can properly house train her to appreciate what a kind master I am." At this more cloaked figures came out of the bushes ropes in hand and tied Alanna's hands and legs. "I am sure she will soon be a good kitten." Joel then returned his attention to Alfred. "We have your excuse for not seeing anything…" A small girl came up to him. "This is Alex we 'kidnapped her' you both saw her and you took Alex here to a tent for the night. When you came back she was gone. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Grandfather." Alfred said. "Come Alex."  
  
"Oh and Alfred be careful I won't be back for about a month. I found Daine and am going to retrieve her." Joel said smiling. Alfred's eyes widened but he went anyway. Either Joel or Alfred noticed as two darklings slipped apart one to each of them.  
  
As Alfred went his way Joel dropped three letters and went back into the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting there and staring at the door. 'My life is over. Daine is gone. I let my hopes get up that Dawn was right. But her kiss wasn't that of one who is under a spell.' The darkness seemed to gather in Numair's eyes. His entire vision was gone the only thing he could see was Daine. Her kisses, the way her hair fell, the way she slight tipped her head when she was listing to an animal, the way she fought with him side by side and a hundred other things. Numair could hear Dawn talking but it seemed like a lifetime away.  
  
"That was not my sister." Dawn said looking at Numair. "That couldn't be. I was told my sister was nice, kind, and caring, not evil and cold. What was the yellow color around her especially in her voice, it was there before but what is it? You have some Numair but Kel doesn't. That net thingy (remember she's four) has a Yellow glow as well. Numair yours is inside you except when you were taking care of Kel."  
  
The words penetrated Numair's black nothingness. "What did you say?" he demanded of Dawn.  
  
Dawn sighed. "I said that was not my sis…"  
  
"No! No! not that part what color was coming from Daine and her voice?"  
  
"Yellow."  
  
"And from the net."  
  
"Yellow."  
  
"Magic, but in her voice…" Numair mused. "It's not Daine."  
  
"That's what I said." Dawn was a little frustrated now he seemed to know something she didn't.  
  
"I know but your right. It's an illusion, a copy, a…"  
  
"Okay shut up Mage. What can we do about it?"  
  
Numair looked at her. The light in his eyes diminished. "Oh you're right nothing I guess. But maybe Kel I need you to take this vinstoes off of me have got to get to Daine."  
  
Kel walked to him and started to pull it off. 'Come on come on this is taking forever.' Numair was mentally as Kel pulled the Vinstoes completely off. "Good it worked. Now I have got to get out of here from there I hope to find Daine and… well I have got to get her first." He ran to the door and spoke a word in an ancient language. It blew open. He raced through as it began to rebuild. 'It didn't work Joel.' He rounded a corner and dogged into a room as three men carrying an animal cage passed.  
  
"Grandfather will have some fun with this cat tonight." The first one laughed.   
  
"I don't care as long as it's not my daughter." Said the second.  
  
"I don't know guys she is married and a mother." Said the last.  
  
"You'd better not let Grandfather hear you say that. She works for the goddess mother and her capture will be a strong blow to the idiot king." The second said. Numair stood there. 'Alanna' he felt like screaming. Jon would kill him if he left her. The three men passed before Numair had decided what to do.  
  
Numair put his head out and saw the men put Alann in a room next to him. Once they had left again Numair crept out and opened the door to the place they had put her. "Alanna?"  
  
was her muffled reply. Numair went down on his knee and untied her gag.  
  
"ARE you okay?" the both said at the same time.   
  
"I am fine now mad but fine." Alanna said with a growl.   
  
"Did you find Daine?" Numair said.  
  
"No but I found out Joel has just located her. She's in dragonland." Alanna said. Numair sighed a breath of relief.   
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Is Kel alive?"  
  
"Yes but we will have to get out of her now or…" Numair stood up.  
  
The door opened. "Well what do we have here?" the figure asked  
  
"…we'll be caught." Numair finished lamely Turing to look at Joel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine looked up at big blue. ~ Blue could you take me home I let slip crazy's real name so it's dangerous for me to be here. ~  
  
~ You are a stupid kit. ~ The Dragon laughed.  
  
~ It's not funny. ~ Daine yelled as much as she could.   
  
~ Oh but you are Daine. ~ Another voice joined.   
  
~ Yes badger. ~ Daine said turning to Her parents and the Badger God.  
  
"I'm sorry da. I didn't do my best."  
  
"Sure you did. But we have to get you out of here now. Dragon take her safely to the mortal realm." Her father commanded.  
  
A sound split the air. And everyone said mentally. ~ He's here ~   
  
*******************************  
  
haha long one of my that was long. Grrrrr. Please review.  
  
Crazyhorsegirl88- ha you said to be mean. ^.- 


	22. Run!

How are you guys. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it but it will be a lot shorter then the last one. That was so long it made my fingers hurt. Gee whiz. 2 review that's it I left a great cliffy and I get 2 review. Grrrrrrrr  
  
Chapter 21 Run!!!  
  
Numair starred at the person. He knew it wasn't Joel but he could not tell who it was. "You are going to stop us?" he asked.  
  
"No why would I do that Numair?" A male voice asked. "I would suggest that we leave quickly though. You still don't know who I am do you Numair?"  
  
"Roal." Alanna guessed.  
  
"Yes and the exit is down the hall to the right. Let's go."  
  
The sound of movement out side the door was reminder enough. The three ran down the hall.  
  
"Come on." Numair yelled as shouts were let out in anger as they passed the three men who had locked up Alanna. "Run!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon stared down at the letter from Joel.  
  
Jon,  
  
I have you knight, your mage, and your wild mage. Just give up. If you try to run I'll block you off. No one gets past me. I have told you and told you it is checkmate. Don't you just love the sense of complete failure? There is no way you or my siblings could ev beat me. Give up your kingdom and run tail.  
  
Love  
  
Joel  
  
"I will not run." Jon said stubbornly. "And nothing will change my mind. The game is not over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn looked at Kel. "You want to go?" a nod. "The next time some one comes slip out and run." Dawn voiced her plan.   
  
Kel looked at her as if to say "And what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. And you can lead people here and get me out sooner." Dawn said hoping to put the others mind at ease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ What am I going to do? ~ Daine asked.  
  
~ Run kit. ~ The badger commanded.  
  
~ Daine get on my back. ~ Big blue told her. Daine complied. Blue took off. ~ Hold him back as long as you can. I'm getting her out of here. ~  
  
By the time he said this last Daine could already see Tortall's landscape.   
  
~ Where would you like to be put down? ~ Blue asked.  
  
Daine scanned the land looking for something to tell the dragon. Not seeing anything and then by the corner of Blue's eye a specking spell glittered. "Big blue." Came Numair's breathless voice. "big blue is that you?"  
  
"Numair." Daine yelled in joy.  
  
"Big blue watch out Daine's…" a small break. "-tacking you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joel looked around and smiled. "The mages focus worked." He laughed. "All I need from Daine now is to make it so that she never sees that mage again. I am back."   
  
*************  
  
okay the reason the dragons obeyed is because they wanted to save Daine and keep her from there "Greatest enemy." 


	23. so close and yet so far

Okay if you thought I was letting Numair off the hook you are wrong. Just read.   
  
Chapter 22 So close and yet so far.  
  
"Numair do you think he heard?" Alanna asked. "What is he doing here anyway?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't know," He answered. But then the dragon landed in the forest a little ways away. "Maybe we could ask him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn stared as "Daine" came in. "Oh my dear were is that sweet mage. Teacher…where is he?" Mackenzie looked around. Kel silently moved toward the door. 'Going going gone.' Dawn smiled.  
  
"who?" she asked.  
  
"The idiot Numair."  
  
"You will have a long time to look for him now." Dawn taunted as kel shut the door.  
  
"Noooo!" Mackenzie screamed whirling around and catching the door just in time. Pulling her back in and leaving in a short time.  
  
"Well we got out." Da sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine got down excitedly. ~ Be careful young one. ~ The dragon warned.  
  
~ Of course. ~ Danie promised half way to where she had seen Numair. "Numair. Oh Numair." She called skipping with joy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair Alanna and Roal went to where the dragon had landed. "Oh Numair." They heard a voice call. Numair's head came up.   
  
"Daine!!! Is that you?" his heart skipped a beat. 'Please let that be her. Let it be my magelet.' He prayed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine heard him answer and picked up speed. She barely heard the sound of thunder but when the ground cracked right in front of her she let out a scream. "Help!" And fell a net she hadn't seen hit her and pulled her out of the crack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair heard her scream help and millions off fears came to his mind. But one thing he knew was it was Joel's fault. Numair raced forward and saw the crack.   
  
"AAA Numair there's a new canyon." Alanna observed coming up behind him. "What is that?" Numair followed her finger to a net in the middle of the crack hanging in the air.  
  
"Daine!" he called in panic.   
  
"Yes." Came her voice quiet and pain laced.   
  
"Magelet what happened?"  
  
"I wa-" the net flew up in the air and the last of what Daine was saying was lost.  
  
"Noo!! No! not again." Numair cried brokenly. His friends looked at each other. They had been so close but to late.  
  
***************  
  
ha i finaly got past that chapter. 


	24. Joel

Okay can I get past 50 reviews please? I hope I already am.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 23 Joel  
  
Daine's heart froze as her love grew smaller and smaller. She called his name but didn't think he heard her. "I love you." She whispered in despair. Her gut told her there was a good chance she would never see him again and that made her heart sore.   
  
"Well well we finally met niece." A voice teased her from behind. "I welcome you to my humble home."  
  
Daine's net was turned to look at him her eyes burned from tears held back. "Let me go!"  
  
"I believe my dear that you are not in the position to demand anything." Joel said coming closer to the net. "Well you are a pretty little thing there aren't you?"   
  
"You had better release me. I will not be kept by the likes of you." She spat at him.  
  
"We can't have you talking with that mage." He sighed in mock pity. "It would ruin my plans for you pet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Numair?" Alanna ventured trying to talk to the mage. He sat staring in silence for several hours and night had fallen. She had tried to contact Jon but something was wrong.  
  
"I will get Joel back for this." He growled. 'His voice is vary distant.' She thought. Alanna went back to the tent. Roal had put up for the night.  
  
"No good." He said it wasn't a question. She sat down with a sigh. "He really did love her I always kind of wondered if she was just another fling for him."  
  
"I didn't. Not sense I found out what was happing between them. It was in their eyes if you looked close enough. They were both vary much in love and happy with each other." She sighed. 'Bringing him out of this slump will be hard but I feel that if we could just get Daine away from Joel…' but that thought brought to her mind another problem. 'Joel is a banished god he is so powerful. We have no clue where he took Daine or how we could possible get her out. We can't win against Joel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn starred at kel who strayed at the door. "What can we do?" she asked the older girl. Kel looked at Dawn. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness. She mouthed a word. "Nothing".  
  
"No we wont. We can do something we can it's not hopeless until we give up. 'Failure isn't defeat unless one gives up.' I believe that is how the saying goes the wolves saying it a lot." Dawn said she was angry that the girl would give up so easily and be a knight in training.  
  
Kel lost some of her sadness. She mouthed. "How."  
  
"That's where we need some work. We need a plan to get away from here. And more importantly away from Joel."  
  
Kel nodded with zeal.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathon stared into the fire. He could have sworn some guy was just in his fire. Then the face reappeared.  
  
"Hello little Jon." Laughed a voice filled with so much evil it froze Jon's blood. "I am Joel…"  
  
**********************  
  
ha ha a cliffy in a way 


	25. fear and plans

Thank you. Well at least those who weren't saying how bad I am. I can read my writing isn't as good as it should I know but I love to read. Sorry to disappoint some of you. This chapter is in two parts. There arew two conversations going at the same time   
  
Chapter 24 fear and plans  
  
"Well little Jon have you decided what to do without your mage, your champion, and your wild mage yet?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn stared at the bars. She knew if her plan was to work that she had to get extremely angry. 'I can't do this.' She thought in despair. "Kel I can get us free of here." She said hesitantly. Kel looked at her in wonder. "If I get vary angry then I can make stuff happen by just…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon stared at the man responsible for the problems they were having. "I will not back down." He said in a strong voice hoping that his eyes wouldn't betray his fears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…Wish it hard enough." Kel stared. 'What can she mean, If she wishes it. No magic works like that.' The sensible voice in her mind scoffed. 'but…' the other voice argued. 'you don't have magic so how would you know?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'good he is begging to doubt.' Joel laughed mentally. "Jon maybe you can fight the living but can you face the Dead?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well kel should I get made and try to wish us away?" Dawn asked without looking at kel. She could almost sense the tension within the older girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The dead. How can anyone fight the dead.' Jon panicked inside but he maintained the physical calm. "What do you mean Mister Joel?"  
  
"The living dead, kingy. Are your knights calm enough to handle them or will you all go hide under your beds?" Joel laughter rang throughout the entire castle. "LONG LIVE THE DEAD!"  
  
*****************  
  
well that's good. Okay questions should I have Dawn get mad or not? What do you think of Joel. 


	26. zomibie day part 1

Oh this is a Friday story for those of you who by Friday feel like zombies.  
  
Chapter 25 Zombie Day part 1.  
  
Joel moved swiftly through his lair. "Prepare the army of dead." He commanded to Mackenzie as he passed her. 'Now that I am back in my rightful area of the god realms I have more power I must go thank my darling niece for that.' He had made what he thought would be the undoing of the mortal realms and his siblings, An entire army of the UN-dead. He even made doubles of living people. Like his niece, the dratted mage, the "lioness", and king Jonathon. He would send the Un-dead Daine and king to the mage, The UN-dead mage to Daine and the rest to the king. 'They'll never see it coming. They will each think I have killed the other. Other then these special UN-dead he had more then fifteen million UN-dead to rip the rest apart. "HA hahah see who's laughing now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine sat in the Corner of a cave they had thrown her in. "I have got to get out of her and get back to Numair." She cried angrily as hot, stinging tears ran down her face.  
  
"Creak." The sound made Daine look up. The door was opening. A tall lanky shadow stood in it. "NUMAIR!" sahe called happily jumping up. Just as she did it though it opened reviling a skeleton with in a black rob. "Numair??"  
  
The figure stalked toward her. Her scream of fright as it touched her broke the glass window story (a\n is this right?) above.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joel smiled. "She sure has some lungs don't you think Alfred?"  
  
"Yes grandfather."  
  
"Now lets watch the mage and lamb…"  
  
"Lioness." Alfred interrupted.  
  
"What ever. Jon, Daine go pay a visit to our friends the mage and the lamb."  
  
"Lioness." Alfred whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alanna don't try to reach Jon again you are just wasting your power." Rauol said annoyed (Is this spelling right? I don't have the books).   
  
"DAINE!" they both looked up.   
  
"That was Numair. Do you think he's hallucinating?" Rauol asked frightened. 'How can the most powerful mage go crazy so fast?'  
  
"No!" Alanna said over her shoulder as she ran out of the tent.   
  
Her gasp brought Rauol to his feet. "What now?"  
  
"Jon!" was the shocked reply.   
  
Rauol walked out and followed the others eyes. Two figures were coming towards them, one with dark curly hair and the other in a suit of armor.   
  
"Hiya Jon, Daine." Rauol said to cover his misplaced apprehension. 'It's the king and a friend nothing is wrong.' He told himself. As they came closer he noticed there skin was to white. The eyes didn't look right either. "Alanna some things wrong." He said as his hand fell to his sword.   
  
"How can anything be wrong it's Jon and Daine." She asked angrily She hoped the anger would cover her own uneasiness.  
  
"Prepare to die!" a voice called. And "Jon" lifted his own sword. "Be as I."   
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Alanna screamed as cold white light came and fixed her to the ground like a net.   
  
"I win lamb." Joel's voice drifted to them.  
  
"Numair do something." Rauol yelled but the mage didn't move.  
  
"Daine." The dead "Daine walked up and placed it's bonny hand on his face. "Join me love." It whispered.  
  
*********************  
  
well okay this is a start. And the consciences is Dawn's gonna lose her temper 


	27. zomibie day part 2

Hi this is a cool chapter. Oh and they are zombies hence the name zombie day. Okay. Hmm I like writing this kind of chapters. I am going to make Dawn mad but it doesn't fit this chappy so hold tight.  
  
OH I BEG FORGIVENESS AHEAD OF TIME.  
  
Chapter 26 zombie day part 2  
  
***********Last view. ***************  
  
"Daine!" the dead "Daine" walked up and placed its bonny hand on his face. "Join me love." It whispered  
  
***********************************  
  
"Willingly. Oh dear heart." Numair said in a half trance. "I would fallow you to the end of the world and beyond."   
  
"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." It laughed. 'Her hand is so cold I wonder what is wrong. Well now that we are together again I'll just warm her right up.' He brought it to his lips slowly.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" the scream was behind him out of the corner of his eye was that he saw a flash of steel. The sword as he guessed it came up and sliced through his loves hand as easily as butter. Numair's blood exploded with anger. He whorled around knocking the sword away from Rauol in a savage rage.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO HURT MY LOVE!" he raged. His eyes were blind with hatred and a need for revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon stared at the breathless messenger in horror. "Are you sure it's the lioness in front?"   
  
"Yes your majesty it is sir Alanna!" the servant, said with a strangled cry.  
  
Jon said a few colorful words. "Jon dear where do you learn such words." Thayet said with a laugh.   
  
"Dear it isn't time for kind words when we are besieged by the dead things out there!" Jon growled in lost confusion. "And Alanna is one of them. She is dead. My champion couldn't even survive."  
  
"And your friend. I do believe." Thayet added at a whisper.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna stared at Numair. 'He is going to kill Rauol.' She swore in her mind. "Numair noooo! You ca-" she was caught off as a cold bony had whipped around her mouth.  
  
"This is how it was meant to be little lamb." Said the "Jon". It then began to pet her face. "We will have fun with you before this is over. I may be dead girl but I still have needs. (A\n ewwww he's dead.) Oh we'll have great friendship. Yo will be a good pet for me wont you kitty."   
  
"Get off of me." Alanna growled. Using a double back flip to pin him to the ground. His skin was so lose that part of his bone shown through. "Ewwww!" she said as his stink settled into her nostrils. The smell was that of dried blood, decaying flesh and something she couldn't identify made her hurl.  
  
"Ow a squeamish lamb are you?"  
  
"NO!" 'Gods how can I wake up Numair and fight this thing that was Jon off. Dear gods Jon's dead!!!" she thought in despair. 'The king. If he falls who is next…me gorge…no I will not let that happen. I will save this land in memory of my friend Jon!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well the two attack fronts are working splendidly." Joel laughed. "The king is besieged. The lamb is netted. And the mage is enraged. My plans weren't even this good."  
  
Mackenzie stormed in. "Grandfather the dead mage has done as ordered. The girl is pregnant."  
  
"Good. Her father will see to it that no one can find her again. And to think she is carrying a zombie's bastard (a\n is this right) oh what will the people think…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Numair please." begged Rauol. He was pushed against a tree. He stared at the mage who was once and hopefully still his friend. "don't do this!"  
  
He knew it was hopeless there was a blind need to kill in the mages eyes.  
  
************************************  
  
ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Gross! Bad bad bad bad bad. Now Dawn will get mad. Until next time bye 


	28. calm down get away and temper seen

okay I am so sorry I swear it will turn out all right. Lot's of fluff  
  
Chapter 27 calm down  
  
Okay I am sorry let's see I gave a little bit of a warning when I said "But you must take care not to get with child understand me." From chapter 2 You guys should have picked up that something was going to get her with child. Come on guys. I promise there will be lots and lots of fluff later. I swear. But you also have heard Joel say that the mage could never see Daine again how did you think he would do it. okay now for the next chappy. Will you forgive me. But it was always my idea.   
  
Chapter 28 get away and anger problem is seen.  
  
Daine sat in the middle of the room. "Was that Numair did they kill him? Oh oh no." she cried.  
  
She still shivered when she thought of that things touch. His lips on hers and… "No!" she broke her chain of thought right there. "HELP DA Ma BADGER!" she called holding onto the claw with all her might.  
  
~ Kit? ~ Sounded the badger in her head ~ what happened. ~  
  
~ Daine dear what is wrong. ~ Her MA said her voice laced with worry.   
  
~ Ma I was attacked. By Numair. ~  
  
~ The mage why I should… what did he do to you sweet. ~ Her Da almost yelled  
  
~ He is dead and he…took advantage of me. ~ she sobbed.  
  
~ The trail period is over you will never see that ***** ***** mage again! ~ he yelled. It was so load that it mad Daine's ears hurt and Joel could hear without trying.   
  
~ Da not so loud that hurt. And don't call him that. This is my teacher and love we are taking about reme- ~ shudder remembering just what she was taking about now.  
  
~ I don't care I will change your appearance and put you the last place he'd look. ~ her father growled reminding Daine a lot of a wolf.  
  
~ Where may I ask is that? ~  
  
~ you'll see! ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn stared at the door. She had heard a girl scream and she guessed her father yell. Her temper was not going to stay much longer and she knew it. She also knew that wild magic fluid with anger made anything possible. And her temper was a bad one. It had been building sense she had first been caught. She had tried to keep it in check and thought she had been doing a good job of it. But now was not the time for her to be calm. It was the time for her temper to boil over and bight her "uncle" on the butt. She'd show him what it felt like to be caged, oh yes she'd show him a lot.  
  
"Be ready for this I am coming sir!" she snarled making Kel jump in surprise  
  
She new anything was possible with her wild magic because she had once been mad at a river and told it to go backwards and it did. She had done a lot of things she wasn't to proud of like that and burning down a town that hunted her pack. But in her opinion it was better to get him now then to let things get any further. It was pay back time and she was ready.   
  
**********************************   
  
Will you forgive me. But it was always my idea. That's why it's search for sister not Daine sister or look for Dawn and so on 


	29. losing control

Okay guys we are going to leave Daine alone for a while. Just know her hair, and eye color have been changed. She is in the least likely of places. Her magic has been sealed and lastly her claw looks like something else. CRAZYHORSEGIRL88 they have been apart for a while and hello in your stories they are apart so get off my back. Thank you for forgiving me but whom said I'd get them together again? ::tries to block hits:; kidding kidding please don't kill me I will lots a fluff and a surprise. okay an new chappy. By the way this will have more then Dawn losing it. I thought it could be a group effort.   
  
Chapter 29 losing control   
  
Numair pounded the thing in front of him. The only way he knew it was there was the feeling of hitting something softer then a tree. Part of his mind argued that this was wrong but he no longer cared. This person or thing as he had come to call it hurt DAINE! His love and care. The rational part of his brain tried to convince him she didn't scream and the smell was of something dead or that she was to cold but it wasn't working.  
  
"NUMAIR STOP!" the scream came with power. It was purple he saw.  
  
"LET ME GO ALANNA!" he yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn stared her temper was boiling. "It… is… time!" she said slowly to the other girl. Kel gave her a look of pure terror.  
  
'She is so scary looking. Her hair bends and moves like it's alive.' Kel thought looking at Dawn with admiration. 'I don't think I could get that mad. Not that I have the power any way.'   
  
The cage bars that held Dawn in gave a shudder under her temper. Then fell to the ground with out a sound.  
  
'Cool at least we know they wont her us easily.' Kel smiled. 'If they can't hear us we can do some real damage.'   
  
The younger girl didn't seem to notice kel's smile she stared strait ahead and was muttering in a voice that could only be described as a wolves.   
  
'Well she did live with them for a long time.' Kel reasoned then she noticed that something was weird. The walls were glowing and see through. They were in a cave of some kind. But it looked, as though above them was a castle, room after room level on level. 'Oh now will get to see your base and don't think I will forget cause your wrong.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jon put on last of his arm and got on his horse. He heaved a sigh this was not one war he wanted to fight. He looked over to where George was getting ready as well. 'This is going to be hard on all of us, but what must it feel like to have to face your own wives corps?' he shuddered at the thought and gave a silent pray he'd never have to find out.  
  
(a\n now George's pov)  
  
Placing the dagger loosely in his belt George turned to stare out of the stable where rain came down in sheets. 'Alanna oh why my Alanna?' he asked himself for the hundredth time. He knew the answer and it made his blood boil over "DEAN." He muttered. He 


	30. temper temper

Okay I got no ideas why is that? Oh and all you guys failed the test. I put crazyhorsegirl88 bad guy instead of mine, Joel. This is a long chappy to make up for not upping in so long for me.  
  
Chapters 30 temper temper  
  
"I Said let me go Alanna!" Numair growled.  
  
"No Numair I will not let you fight him." I growled fiercely back to him. 'He isn't himself.' She thought to herself 'He should now not to fight me. I hope…'  
  
"Then your first knight!" he screamed turning on her so swiftly she stumbled losing her grip on him magically.  
  
He muttered a few words in old tak(a/n is that right?) which made a large net fall on her .  
  
"You'll have to do better then that," She yelled and muttered her own spell making the net turn into snakes and slither towards him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hurry Kel we mustn't waste time." Dawn said to the other girl. They were another level up and she had located her "Uncle" who was on the ground level. He was a sleep. "This is the perfect timing. He is relaxed and calm."   
  
Kel gave a strange gesture then pointed up. Dawn followed her gaze to see what looked like the remains of some clothes that had been torn.   
  
"So?"   
  
Kel eyes widened she gave a small sigh. Then she pointed to Dawn had her hand go up then pointed to the clothes again.  
  
"Me big?"  
  
Kel violently shook her head no   
  
"Older?"  
  
Nod  
  
"Daine?"  
  
Nod again.  
  
"You think those are Daine's?"  
  
Another no.  
  
"You know those are Daine's" she guessed  
  
Kels nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh Uncle you are going to pay."  
  
Kel shrunk away as the air snapped with the hiss of magic with out control.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lower the gates!" Jon commanded. 'How wonderful he doesn't have to go fight his wife. George felt the offal sense that the crap would just get worse. 'Not that much can be worse.' He added to himself. He looked at Jon 'I hope he knows I won't fight my wife even if it means dying, or breaking an order.'   
  
The gates creaked open so slowly that it was almost unbearable. George's sight told him the dead were waiting just beyond, The moat.   
  
"This is gonna be fun…" Jon said in his "I know I am lying just go with it!' voice.   
  
"Yes your majesty." George said in his dead voice. Jon shot him a look.  
  
"You okay George?"  
  
"Yes my king but why?"  
  
"Your voice sounded far away…"  
  
"I will do my duty majesty. That should be enough." His voice warned Jon not to press and he followed the advice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rauol starred at two of the people he respected. He had cuts and bruises from before Alanna stepped in but to see the two of them going at it with every spell they knew was freighting. "You guys shouldn't we save our strength for the enemy?" He said so quietly that it wasn't heard over the explosions of power and magic.   
  
If they heard, they paid no attention to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel stared at the other girl. The lighting and movement was nothing compared to the horror of the look of hate and anger in her face, 'mental note never I repeat never get her angry.'  
  
"We have got to get up there and now…" Dawn said in an agitated voice.  
  
Kel looked at her as if to say "And how do we do that?" mentally she was scoffing that 'no madder how powerful she was she couldn't be THAT powerful.'  
  
Dawn gave her a smile that reminded Kel of Joel. "Oh that part is easy ever heard of a catapult?"  
  
'A what? No no no she can not be serous. Can she?' kel thought quickly. 'Wait there are still walls and ceiling… now how can I make her remember that?' Kel took her hand and pretend to hit it on a ceiling by placing her other hand above it.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. I can make us go through anything like it was air. You'll see." Dawn laughed.  
  
'oh no there is no way I am going through with this. I was already afraid of high-…'  
  
"And any way knight we have to get to the ground floor anyway so why not the fast way?" Dawn smiled.  
  
'oh no I can't do it I refuse.' Kel thought and shook her head no  
  
"To late." Dawn said grabbing Kel in an iron grip as she lifted off the ground.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' Kel screamed silently. She felt everything go through her, from men to floor board to even stinking rocks.  
  
"I am coming uncle." Dawn laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George reared his horse as he cut off another dead things head. "Jon how do you kill something already DEAD." He yelled over the noise of the battle.  
  
"I don't know keep trying. I have all the mages trying to figure it out. Just keep chopping." Was his faint reply.  
  
"No problem!" George said and killed another. His sight told him every time he killed one it split into more. So instead of disabling to enemy his anger seemed to be fueling it. But he refused to care. The person in charge of these monsters had killed Alanna. He wanted to rip every one from an inch from it's life. But his anger never edged like it should it just got worse. "Augh!" he scream split the air. And he purposely dropped his torch on a bear dropped by a dead solider lighting a huge fire. "Burn you idiots!"  
  
*********************  
  
oh my how does one write a war? I don't know I just don't know. so what do you think? 


	31. all alone

Okay this is from the real Daine and short sorry.   
  
Crazyhoresgirl88 I am so sorry about Sunday my little brother was tattling on me every chance he got. I promised not to get angry for two weeks so he's testing me.   
  
Chapter 31 All alone.  
  
"I heard she was a whore in some other country." The whispering voice behind the stark young red head was saying. Not even a chair was between them and the gossip figure they were talking about. It was at the women's society of needlework  
  
"Yeah that is why she never talks about who the father is she doesn't know." Added another quick voice.   
  
'That is my neighbor!' the red head thoug in disgust. 'And I do to know the father of my baby…' she shuddered at the thought.   
  
"I was told she was beat by an old lord. That is who's baby she carries." That was a girl that was the closest thing to a friend that the red head had.   
  



	32. pain

Chapter 32 pain?  
  
Numair shot another bolt of pure magic. He was too enraged to formulate spells anymore. His rage did more then make him incoherent but blinded him so he was unprepared for the next blast. Which sent him flying. When he landed he felt a sharp and stinging "Pain?" he whispered then blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OWWWWW!" Dawn sighed in 'is this girl worth it?'   
  
"Quiet!" Dawn said in a sharp voice. She glanced down then she noticed something. "Weren't you taller then me?"   
  
"YES!!" Dawn laughed at the sight the girl had solidified once again but was only a fourth of the way out above the ground "AND THIS HURTS!"  
  
"Ah it's only a little pain…hay wait you talked!" Dawn's tired brain realized. As she pulled the knight out.  
  
"Yeah it's amazing what a little pain and being intangible can do!" Kel grumbled darkly.  
  
"Gee it only took pain?"  
  
Kel gave her a look that could almost kill. "A LITTLE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna stared down at Numair. "THAT HURT YOU STUBBORN STUCK UP MAGE!" she ranted at his lifeless form. The only sign that showed she hadn't killed him was the slight rising and falling o his chest. She was completely drained. There were infinite bruises and cuts on her and her arm was broken and hanging uselessly on her side.   
  
"Alanna?" A small voice whispers. She turned in furry to find the dead held Rauol by the hair with a naked blade next to his throat. "I am sorry my friend."  
  
"SHUT UP!" The Daine yelled. "Now kitty put down that big ugly sword we wouldn't want anyone hurt now would we?"  
  
Alanna's sword fell uselessly from her good arm where she had been holding it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon starred at the roaring fire. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS THIS!" He shouted. He then saw a lone figure chopping in the center of the fire seemingly oblivious that a circle of fire surrounded him.  
  
"GEORGE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red head ran down the way. 'I have got to get out of here. This town signifies all my past problems my ma and grandda dying, losing Numair and…' she paused in her thought. "I was able to say his bane and not freak out!" She yelled in joy. The people turned to look at her. She smiled, "There is no more…pain?" she doubles over in a shocking jolt of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George woke out of his blind attack to find himself in circled in a huge wall of fire. "Oh this is bad."  
  
****************  
  
oh poor George he's going to have some trouble getting out of that one. Love you guys. Do you think I can get 100 reviews in the next little while that would be so cool. Maybe three or four chapters to go 


	33. get out now

this will be a short one I think. But here you go I am so sorry for all those who were up to the last chapter ::cough Crazyhorsegirl88 cough::  
  
chapter 33 get out now.  
  
The red heads senses were slowly coming back.   
  
"Possessed they say."  
  
"Yeah totally crazy. Did you ever see such a crazed function in anyone."  
  
"She just brings evil and she has corrupted our goddess. I swear that if she comes near my child…"  
  
"Will you shut up!" the red head gasped out. Her eyes opened to find the headmaster, his wife, and the general court (all the old people or "Elders" Or the stick there nose where it doesn't belong spreading gossip goody two shoes old people are the court) of this town.  
  
The headmaster looks at her. "Madam I am afraid that we as a court have decided…" someone behind him must have thought he was going to slow because they broke in.   
  
"GET OUT NOW! YOU DEVIL CHILD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George could hear Jon yelling for him to find a way out of there. "Get out of there now." He called.  
  
'Sure Jon just as soon as I can be fire proof.' George thought bitterly staring at the walls of fire.   
  
A sudden laugh made him look up. Standing in the flames with sword drawn was "Alanna" (a/n not the real Alanna okay) "Look how flesh holds you back my love." her voice taunted. "Come with me and we'll get out now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rauol watched as Alanna's sword dropped. 'No no no this is so wrong' He slowly grabbed the Dagger he always had hidden. 'if this is Jon then we're sunk, but hopefully…' he struck with his whole strength behind it. Alanna sword was in her hand again as she knocked 'Daine' down placing her swords tip by her throat.  
  
"They didn't know about the dagger." Alanna mussed.  
  
"This isn't them!" he said  
  
Alanna smiled. She said something then turned to Rauol. "let them go."   
  
"What!!!"   
  
"I said let them go."  
  
"Okay." He backed up releasing Jon from his grip.  
  
"Now get out of here zombie's go tell your maker you didn't win. Go!" Alanna commanded with a sting of her power. The zombies left quickly.  
  
"Okay do you mind telling me what is going on?"  
  
"She has put a spell of tracking on them." Said a voice behind them. They turned with their swords drawn to find Numair sitting up. "It's not them. You guys were right. I am so sorry I was being to stubborn for my own good." He looked after them. "I should have known."  
  
"That's okay Numair all we have to do know is follow them." Alanna said with a s helping the mage to his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red head sat up. "Fine if you want me to leave but before I go…"  
  
"Yes ma'am?" the headmaster obviously wanting to get her out of there.  
  
She smiled. "My name is Daine…" pauses as a look of shock realization falls on all there faces. "Yes that's right you didn't kill me or make me freeze I am not dead. And finally you have no right to control me. I am free. I AM NOT EVEN A FATHERLESS ANY MORE. YES THAT IS RIGHT I KNOW MY FATHER AND NO I WON'T TELL!!" Daine laughed in their faces. She then stood walked out slamming the door in their faces and went into the forest.   
  
'That was stupid kit.' The badger said walking along side her.  
  
"I know but I don't even care." Daine laughed. The baby kicked her hard. "it doesn't seem to like me right now does it?"  
  
'Not really. Your father is now making it so you can't tell anyone who you are or who the father is.' Badger sighed, 'you had to get him made kit?'  
  
"You know it. So where do I go now?"  
  
'To your fathers mortal dwelling.' The badger replied. 'Right there."  
  
They had just entered the darkest part of the forest where to her surprise was a small cabin.  
  
'Here you will be away from the outside world. And your mother can help with the birth.'  
  
Daine turned to thank the badger but only found a whips of silver smoke. "Bye my friend." She whispered going into the cabin.  
  
******************  
  
okay question should I get them together yet? what do you guys think. to do or not to do that is the question. 


	34. He's DEAD

Ha ha ha ha ha this is a fun one. How will Daine react to Numair now? Is Kel chasing the wrong person? Is the king going to go to his doom to save George? Or will George die? Read to see.  
  
Chapter 34 he's dead  
  
Daine was pacing the Cabin for the hundredth time. "Grr I need to be around people!" she yelled to the ceiling again.  
  
"kit?" Badger asked.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Did you say that he was dead?"  
  
"Yeah he's dead. Or so I thought why?"  
  
"Great. Now would you like to meet the real one?" he asked with a snort that was a badger laugh.  
  
"WHAT! HE'S DEAD!" She yelled turning to face him but the badger was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair's body sagged. They had been following the dead for three days and he was ready to go back to a main camp. But he also knew it was useless to try to make Alanna give up. "Alanna don't we need to get more supplies soon?"  
  
"Yes but not now mage." Was her growl like reply.  
  
"MAGE HALT!" Yelled a low voice all three froze in there spots glancing around trying uselessly to find the source of the voice. "DOWN HERE MAGE!"   
  
Numair looked down into the face of…"Badger?"  
  
"Yes mage and it's a good thing your still living." He said so that the entire group could hear. "Do you wish a soft bed to spend the night?"   
  
"You have found my weakness sir." Said Rauol tiredly.   
  
"Then come and fallow me young man."  
  
With that the badger stalked into the woods. Both men turned to Alanna. "We'll go of course." She said and headed after the badger. "I'd lost the zombies trail any way." She added over her shoulder.  
  
Rauol laughed at the anger at that in Numair's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn walked after the other girl. "You are headed in the wrong direction." She said again. She wanted to save her anger for her uncle but this was ridiculous 'it's like the girl has no brains what so ever.' She thought not for the first time.  
  
"But he's right there?" Kel said pointing to where Joel lay asleep.  
  
"That's not my "Uncle" he is." Kel followed the girl's hand to a handsome young man.  
  
"Ha the man I heard was old this must be him and the man who came to our cell looked like this not that. Come on you sniveling little brat."  
  
"Idiot." Dawn whispered but followed the older girl any way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George stared at "Alanna" in horror. She was coming toward him hair on fire and sword flashing. "Join me my lad." Was her call.   
  
George glanced at her dead features. "Dead your dead." Then his brain picked up on a strange detail. "Where's your stone from the Goddess?"  
  
"What stone?" was its reply.  
  
"You're not Alanna." George Yelled and struck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon starred in agony as he watched his two good friends fight. 'By the gods I've lost them both now.' He thought in his despair. He watched as Alanna gave the finale deathly blow to George killing him instantly. It would appear and though separated by a wall of fire he heard the Alann say: "Bad choice Laddy-buck." Then leave the scene.   
  
"When the fire's are put out will gather the bodies. I'll be in my study." Jon said and went inside. 'We won the battle but was it worth the cost?' He thought on his way to his study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine paced the room. The badger had left a half-hour ago and she needed air. Rapping a shawl around her she went to the door. Opening it she found one the steps three people Two knights and…"Numair!" Daine slammed the door and ran to the back. She heard the door open behind her.  
  
"Daine!" His voice sounded excited. She heard rapped footsteps behind her. Screaming Daine through dishes behind and knocked over a chair.  
  
"Stay away!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel raised her weapon silently. Striking quickly she cut off "Joel's" head.  
  
"HE'S DEAD!"  
  
The door behind her opened, Joel walked in.  
  
Kel flipped around. "NO HE'S DEAD?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair watch Daine run from him. He easily dogged the stuff she sent at him. "Love please wait." He called.  
  
His voice seemed to stop her. "N-numair?" She turned around. 'I'm trapped by zombies.' She thought. The daring to look up at him she was shocked. "Where is the rotting flesh. What did you do? How did you find me?" she said so quickly in her shock.   
  
"What are you talking about?" numair asked coming up to a hands length from her.   
  
"STUPID MAGE STUPID KIT!" yelled the voice of the badger. "DAINE THAT WA YOUR "UNCLES" NOT HIM"  
  
**************  
  
let's leave it here. 


	35. together again

So sorry perri. I am sooo sorry. I just wanted to get reviews and it didn't work. . I got two. Tow after that chapter. Grrrrrr. But because of you urgent e-mail I wrote a sappy chappy just for you  
  
35 Together again  
  
Daine stared at the badger and then returned her gaze to Numair and back to the Badger. "What the crap do you mean he was uncle's?" Her body began shacking and Numair crossed the space between them.  
  
"MAGELET!" he caught her just as she began to fall. He held her close. Daine breathed in his unique scent and let herself relax a little.  
  
"Your uncle sent each one of you a "dead" person you loved so each one would believe he killed another of the people you loved." The Badger stated watching for Daine's response.  
  
A look of horror was her response. "Then I am carrying (authors note/ is that word right?) a dead made up things child. Not even a REAL dead things child?" she yelled.  
  
"Well you see because it was a simulacrum we can undo it." The Badger said quietly.  
  
"Kill it?" Daine gasped at the thought.  
  
"Well yes." He said. Daine's faced showed a great disgust for the thought of killing it. "We thought you'd see it that way so we found another way…"  
  
Numair looked down at Daine's belly. "I'm so sorry sweet." She smiled at him and then looked into his eyes for the first time.  
  
"My Numair?" her eyes sparkling with the first hint of tears.  
  
"Always. I will never leave you again." Numair said 'Gods I love her eyes.' He thought and leaned in giving her a kiss.   
  
She let the kiss go one for a few minuets then pushed him away. "Promise."  
  
"I promise." Daine's tears started to spill over. Numair brushed them away with his kisses one by one.  
  
The Badger cleared his throat and the two returned their attention back to him. "We found that the person the simulacrum was meaning to be agrees to have the child go under his name then it will be his as if it was from the beginning. So Mage it's up to you. Does Daine kill it or do you make it yours?"  
  
Numair looked at the badger in shock. 'It's up to me?'  
  
************************  
  
is that good? Can I stop for a while Perri? 


	36. decisions to a life

Okay all of you who like Jon and think he's real neat, don't read this chappy. He is a fool. I am going to bring George back it will be funny though. ^.^ ~.~ ^.-=P oh this I want all your guys opinions on what Numair and Daine should do. Keep it or not?  
  
36 decisions to a life.  
  
Jon paced his study. Looking out the window he found the fires had gone out and they were bringing the bodies in. True he had only lost one of his main people in the battle but it had been his friend. 'I have no time to mope around this is useless.' He growled at himself and went and sat in his desk. "Oh Gods how could Alanna kill George!" he yelled as a servant entered the room. "What do you want!" he barked.  
  
"Your wife wishes to speak to you, My Liege." The servant bowed.   
  
"Send her in." Jon sighed.  
  
Thyet entered the room a few moments after the servant left it. "Jon I don't think Alanna's children should go to the funeral."  
  
"Why?" Jon asked. He had forgotten they were here with their father.  
  
"They just couldn't handle it. I have been with them and ours all day…" Pauses to collect her thoughts. "They haven't even come to grips that their Mom is dead. Let alone that her corpse killed their father…" she shuddered at the thought herself.  
  
"Shhh Dear." He whispered as he pulled her to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair looked down at Daine. "What do you think love?" He asked to her upturned face. "Do you want to keep it and make it ours?"  
  
Daine looked down, she was all in a knot did she want to risk having a child with Numair and then never getting married. To have him think she was to young and take it from her…  
  
"I see you need some time to talk so I'll lead the knights to their rooms." The Badger said using his magic to make Alanna and Rauol come even though they wanted to watch.  
  
"Maeglet?" Numair asked brushing the hair from her face. His arms held so close to him. "Sweet?"  
  
Daine looked back into his eyes. "If we went ahead would you ever take it from me?" 'This is my biggest fear.' She thought.  
  
"Why would I do that?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon watched the ceremony in sad reverence to his friends and followers. 'good bye George.' He thought as the laid his casket in the ground. 'I was proud to be your friend'  
  
After it was finished Jon went up to his study. He had no sooner shut the door than a young mage ran in. "Your majesty we have just found that Zombies can't kill. They can only put a person into what's known as the living Dead (a/n the healers never saw the bodies.)."  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I JUST PUT LIVING PEOPLE TO REST!" Jon yelled.  
  
"Well yes sir." The mage said.  
  
Jon ran out with an agitated scream to the cemetery. "YOU MUST UN-DIG THESE GRAVES!" He yelled at the workers.  
  
The workers starred at him in surprise. It was pouring rain and the king was telling them to un-dig two hundred people.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna sat tensely on her bed. She wanted to know what Numair and Daine would do. "Curiosity killed the cat." Purred a voice.  
  
She turned to find Faithful on her pillow. "What? how?"  
  
****************  
  
okay all of you is this better. Now on Numair and Daine…what should they do? 


	37. make it

Okay crazy. Thankies. I think your right. This is Daine after all. she couldn't kill anything she talked to so how could she kill her own blood? Sorry but I wasn't going to do it any way. How else could I make it reasonable?   
  
Oh and for all of you who are wondering about Jon George or Alanna sorry but this chapter is all Numair and Daine. Which mean lots of fluff. YEAH! Even if it is short. BOO!  
  
Disclaimer- I own the baby, which isn't even born, and that's it in this chappy.  
  
Chapter 37 make it…  
  
"Why would I do that?" Numair repeated looking deep into her eyes. 'Oh how I missed this.' He thought kissing her again. Daine felt her worries fade slightly during the kiss.  
  
"Numair if we were to ever separate would you take the baby form me think I was to young to be a mother?" Daine asked pulling away form his kiss with regret.   
  
Numair looking down at her smiled realizing just what she thought, "Magelet how can you think so little of me. I would never take our child away form you. I LOVE you my sweet!" his voice broke. Once he got it under control he looked at her again. "I promised you that…don't you trust me?"  
  
Daine blinked a few times. "Yes I do. I also decided something…" she paused as Numair leaned closer in anticipation. "I am not afraid to marry you any more. I don't know why I ever worried." This news seemed to shock Numair for a few seconds. Daine laughed at his face.  
  
"Do…do you…do you mean it?" He stammered out. His eyes dark in worry that he'd heard wrong or he was dreaming.   
  
"Yes you silly." Daine laughed and pulled his lips back to hers. "I claim that you are mine as I am yours. No matter what people say or think. We are in love and we'll always be in love…" He broke her off with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Yes that is so." He said quietly before replacing his lips on hers.  
  
She sighed happily. 'yes this is my Numair. I can't believe I was fooled by my "Uncle"' she thought as the kiss went on.   
  
Laughing Numair picked her up and moved them by the stove. "Here so you can both stay warm…" He said looking at her stomach. "I'll go get the badger and tell him to make it ours."  
  
Daine smiled at the wonder in his voice. "It's a little funny that I will have your baby when I haven't seen you in…"  
  
"A half a year." He supplied.  
  
"Yeah. And that it's only been four months sense I conceived. And we haven't…" Leaves the sentence hanging.  
  
Numair laughed. "I could always fix that." Daine blushed.   
  
"Numair!" she squealed.  
  
"It was just an idea." He said and left the room.  
  
"Bad idea. My DA would freak." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Your right I would." Said his making her jump.  
  
"DA! What are you doing here!?" Daine screamed.   
  
"it is mid-summer. The equinox when we, your Ma and I, can come down. It has been six months, dear." He laughed at her face. "For you it seems longer, doesn't it?"  
  
Daine nodded as Numair re-entered the room. "Daine I brou-…Well hello sir." He said when he noticed her father.   
  
"Mage." Was His greetings. Daine gave him a look and he added. "How are you?"  
  
"Better now that I am with your daughter again. I have been so worried." Numair replied as he crossed the room to sit on the floor next to Daine.  
  
The twitch in her DA was enough to see how hard it was for him to watch this. But the glare from Daine he knew he had to say it. "I'm sorry about the little miss understanding that led you to worry. We should have looked into it sooner."  
  
"Don't you mean I should have looked into it sooner." Came Daine's mothers voice as she appeared next to her husband. "After all you were to mad at him to even try. Hello Daine." She added with a pinch to Weiryn. (Yes is that right?)  
  
"Good now ma." Daine said snuggling into Numair's arms.  
  
"Well have you decided what to do with the baby?"  
  
Daine looked into Numair's eyes and answered. "Yes Ma. We are going to make it ours."  
  
*************************  
  
okay it was a little longer then I thought it would be. The next chappy will have more action and her parents reaction to there decision. See yah. But please review. I up faster when you do. 


	38. 38 part 1

RESULTS PART 1  
  
All i need is one more review. Come on guys 100 has always been my dream for this story. So would you please review?  
  
Oh sleeping Death is sort of taken from Snow White but only the title.  
  
Okay on with the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
A moment of silence enveloped the group. It was Daine's Ma that first broke it, "Well then i can't wait to see my grandchild..." she said hugging Daine. "To think my baby having her own just makes me want to cry."   
  
"She is to young. She is half your age when…" Weiryn started screaming.  
  
"Um dear I was two years younger then Daine." Sarah said quietly.  
  
"What you were not."  
  
"I was two."  
  
"Well that's different we knew what we were getting into." Weiryn yelled.   
  
"I was not prepared. I didn't know what I was getting into. All I knew was I loved you so they can do this."  
  
"No they can't she's not prepared to raise a child." He argued. "She isn't strong enough to know what to do. Or how to handle problems she might have."   
  
"Sir I am sure that Daine is prepared. She has lived through more trials then Sarah did her entire life. I think raising a baby would be easy for her and the mage." The Badger interrupted before Daine could say anything drastic. "And the mage loves her he proved that many times now. Weiryn you have to let go of Daine. You can't keep her protected for ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alanna your husband thinks you dead." Faithful said as he sprawled out on her pillow.  
  
"HE WHAT!" she yelled.  
  
"Quiet!" Faithful hissed. "He thinks you're dead. Joel sent a Zombie of you to the castle leading an army of the un-dead to fight with it. Jon is at the moment un-barring your husband and about one hundred and fifty to Two hundred people. They were "killed" by the zombies which is impossible the "death" is really a magically induced slumber that is called the Sleeping dead. To undo this curse you must have a Black robbed mage do the counter curse. They are the only one's taught it. After seventy-two hours the patients will die. You most get there soon. It will take you forty eight days walking…"  
  
"What you mean to tell me George will DIE!" Alanna interrupted.  
  
"No only that you should have Numair fly there because he wont make it there in time unless he does." Faithful yawned his large cat yawn. "Well don't stay up to long good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jon stared at the men. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID DIG THESE MEN UP. AND I MEANT NOW!" A crash of thunder followed his statement.   
  
"Um sire?" one young man ventured.  
  
"WHAT!?" Jon Demanded and lightening flashed behind him, the wind flipping his hair mercilessly making him appear more wild then anything, a little mad as well.  
  
"They're dead sir." The man ventured.   
  
"NO! NO! They aren't! They AREN'T!" his hysterical laugh was drowned out by the thunder clap.  
  
"Denile." The leader of the watched sighed. "Jonson go get the queen tell her it's an emergency."  
  
Jonson nodded and took off.   
  
*********  
  
there now can I have that hundredth review? 


	39. 38part2

Yeah not even two minutes later I had 101 reviews. Thank you so much aj and crazy. You guys just made my day.: does a dance of gratitude: oh yeah one hundred. OH YEAH!!!!! :kisses Numair huggs badger and smacks weiryn on the leg: THEY REVIEWED! THEY LIKE YOU GUYS AND THIS STORY! Okay cut the small crap right? Here we go part 2. ~~~~ (Daine & Them) "DA I am a big girl. The Badger is right, I can handle a kid. I have handled lots of stuff. This will even be fun because it's Numair." Daine cried in defiance. "What do you think I am a helpless child. I lived through my town trying to kill me, through the battles in the immortal wars. I stood against chaos and you can not say that I am not strong and resourceful." Daine took a deep breath. She leaned against Numair thankful for his strength. It was extremely hard to stand up to her DA. "And as for Numair he is a BLACK ROBBED MAGE how could HE not be strong enough? I am sure he could handle a child!" "Yes sir Daine is right. Between the two of us the child would have exultant parenting and training for anything. Oh and sir you can not, even being a god, love Sarah more then I love your daughter here." He put his arm around Daine. "That love is something you can count on!" "YOU DARE TO DEFY ME!" Weiryn roared. The two cowered holding fast to the other. "DA if you hurt him you will have to hurt me as well!" Daine warned. This only seemed to enrage her father further. A large bow materialized in Weiryn's hands "SO BE IT!" he begins to aim for the two of them. (A/n sorry but I do know what I'm doing don't freak. just yet) ~~~~ Thyet starred at the masenger. "HE'S WHAT!" Jonson bowed again. "His majesty has ordered us to un-dig those who were put to rest earlier today. He insists they are still alive." Thyet sighed and glanced at the window where it was poring rain. "Well don't just stand there take me two him." ~~~~ (Mean while) "COME ON COME ON!" Jon yells to the men as they continue to stare. "WE HAVE TO GET THESE GRAVES UN-DUG! THE MEN INSIDE ARE STILL ALIVE! DON'T YOU HEAR ME! THEY ARE ALIVE." he says more but it is again downed out by thunder. He grabs a shovel and starts franticly digging at George's grave still muttering, "Alive.all still alive." again and again. "Faithful when can I go tell Numair to get his lily livered but down there and save them?!" Alanna yelled agitated. "Soon enough." "STUPID CAT!" ha I finally got it up. Can't wait to see what you think. bye 


	40. carzy people and smart animals

I own..well if you don't know then ::sticks tong out:: nanana Chapter crazy people and smart animals. Thyet reached the grave yard and starred at him. "JON! What the crap is wrong with you? Can't you even leave your dead friends alone? I just can't handle this.Jon I just." she broke down in tears. Jon looked at her. "But they're NOT dead. They are alive.alive.alive!" the last part was screamed. Alanna screamed a few colorful words. "Well I am glade that your husband has taught you something." Faithful said with a cat yawn. "Well he had to do something to keep me from killing Jon but if he's gone then." drew a cut line over her neck. "All right just relax I think that they'll will be done in a few minutes." Faithful conceded. Numair looked at the arrow aimed at him and his love. 'Gods this can't be happing.' He thought. Everything appeared to him to be going in slow motion. The arrow was released. Numair found reach out to Daine's shoulder gabbing it he pushed her aside screaming. "No!" The arrow missed her and hit him square in the chest. "No! Please no Numair." Daine screamed as she sat up long enough to see him fall down bleeding. "Daine did you want to die or will you leave this mortal.?" her father asked quietly. "Weiryn I really don't think that was a good idea." Badger started to complain in quiet musky voice. "Shut up you stupid animal this is between me and my kit." Weiryn hissed at him. "now Daine what is your choice life or him." Daine sat over Numair' s body tears were falling down her face. "DA if you kill him you must do me to. I won't live without him." Numair looking at her was able to whisper her name, "Daine." She looked down at him. "Yes love." He began to cough. When it stopped he forced out, "live." Daine chocked on her fear and sadness. "But." Numair raised his hand to her lips and chocked out "live" again. "No. I want to be with you always." Weiryn heard her determination said. "Fine!" he knocked another arrow and. Cloud followed her connection to Daine. (if she's not with that stupid mage I'll kill her. She knows it is to dangerous for her to be alone. She must either be with me or the stork man. If not.) she catches Daine's fear pain and hurt as well as her thought. 'my da is being so stupid.' (well well well Weiryn apparently is being a over reactive parent again.) cloud laughed to herself and went inside the cabin. Once there she took a quick look around realizing what was happing ran forward to nock Weiryn over.  
  
So what do you think will she make it will Numair die and in turn everyone the zombies got two. Muhahaha we'll see 


	41. ahoh

Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you all are having a great time. ^.^ so how's my story doing according to you^.^ I'm so happy. Merry Christmas merry Christmas it is so good to have fun. Merry Christmas and a happy new year your guys Chapter ahoh  
Jon laughed as he worked. "They're alive." As the rain became heavier the servants forced the shovel out of his hands and put him into the hospital wing. (They have 1 right?) "no must save them. Must make them live make them live." one of the mages put a cloth over his nose and he fell asleep.  
"Can you help him?" Thyet asked afraid  
"We're not sure. Are you sure there is something wrong with him? He seems to be just tired to me." One of them asked.  
"He was trying to dig up George and the other dead." Thyet burst into tears each and ever time she looked at him. "He kept singing that they're alive. They're ALIVE!"  
Jon turned around at that. "MUST DIG UP THEY ARE ALIVE! THE MAGE'S SAID SO!"  
Thyet looked at him "The mages told you WHAT?" (I thought I'd be nice to him for Christmas.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cloud ran and hit Weiryn at full gallop. The god fell. The badger laughed. "You can't stop that horse."  
Weiryn looked up and spit dirt out of his mouth. "Apparently not." He coughed. "It was only a test you stupid piece of horse flesh."  
Daine looked up at him. "DA this isn't funny. We unlike the others you do these tests on are human and mortal. and you killed. him." She chocked out.  
Weiryn looked at the cold body of Numair then to the tear streaked face of Daine. "AHOH!" and he really began to worry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alanna grabbed faithful. "are you sure I can't just go in there yet." She growled at him.  
"yes right now it's family time." he cocked his head as if lessing to something. "Aahoh.umm.. opps."  
"WHAT what ahaoh what oppps!" she screamed.  
  
Okay merry Christmas. I am really liking dragging this out. Do you think you like it? Please do tell me. So review review review.oing? If inlay figured out how to up on my DA's computer so I can do it again. Yeah 


	42. terror time

Okay hi again whatz up. It's been a while no? I am so sorry to all of u that still give a crap about this story. A lot has happened. We were under construction for a long time and then we moved…so now I am back plez read.  
Chapter terror time

Thyet paced the room could her husband be telling the truth. Is she condemning those in the graves to death. "Your majesty…" a servant said again more pressing this time. "What do you want us to do with the king"  
"I don't know!" thyet screamed at him angrily. "How can I know my husband may be crazy. My advisors are dead or the enemy and so much more so HOW THE HECK CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW?" she demanded frantically. Then making herself calm down she replied. "go get the palace mage's we'll ask them"  
The servant bowed and left hastily.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UHOH!" Alanna screamed at the cat. "Well it appears that Weiryn got a little carried away…and he ah…killed numair"  
"WHAT!" Alanna screeched "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM"  
"But he's a God." Faithful countered.  
"I don't care he is so going to die!" Alanna called over her shoulder.  
"My gosh that girl is rash you'd think with years she would learn not to rush into things." Faithful sighes and begins to fallow the lioness.

"Weiryn what did you do?" daine's mom screamed at her husband. Daine stood there staring blankly at the body of her love. She had no more tears to cry. But her eyes held a pain so intense it made one's soul ache.  
"I-I didn't mean for him to die I was just… I am so sorry Daughter." His words had no effect o the stone statue that was formally Daine.  
Daine? cloud asked Can I beat your father now  
Daine's only reply to all of this was to blink, continuing the blank state after that second.  
The door broke open and a very ticked women entered. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN KILLING HIM!" She yelled.  
"How is it that you are the one angry you were not even in love with him." Weiryn countered scowling at her interruption.  
"HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE MY HUSBEND AND MANY OTHERS YOU COMPLETE IDIOT. I CAN'T BELIVE GODS CAN BE THIS STUPID!" The red head raved in Weiryn's face.  
"I can't belive you are the one with the most problem with this." Weiryn sighed looking at Daine.  
Daine lay next to the body. Her mind was blank of everything but being close to him. It was as if the rest of her had shut off.  
"Daddy." A small voice spoke from the door…   
Okay r&r plez so I know if you still wish me to continue with this story or if I should just give up now and save me some time. But this is a cliffy…kinda 


	43. brother fued and power play

Chapter brother feud "Daddy." A small voice spoke from the door … making all look except daine who didn't seem to notice. There stood Daine's sister dragging along the zombie maker and kel, who kept shuttering. "I thought you might want to see this trouble maker of an uncle." Weiryn sighed. "Great. Lets add to my problems" He shook his head "Brother why are you causing trouble again." He growled.  
"I never stopped causing you trouble brother so I do not know what you are talking about." Joel snapped angrily. "Now tell this incredible idiotic child to leave me ALONE"  
"I'VE HAD IT GRANDFATHER JOEL I QUIET!" mackenzie's raging voice broke in before Weiryn could answer.  
"NO you can't you are my link to them" joel called to the girl. Alanna, Weiryn, and everyone except Daine and Joel began looking for the source of the voice.  
"How the heck did that happen?" Alanna asked quietly.  
"It's a spiritual link between me and my stupid descendents." Joel snickered at his brothers face. "You really are naïve aren't you. All you do is sit up in the realms and mind your own business but you never bother to see what is really going on around you or to find the extent of your abilities that is why I deserve to be a god and not you. You always have let others rule you and your actions if you hadn't you could bring your daughters love back"  
"You could not." Alanna laughed in his face. "That would anger the black god. It isn't like he would be right at the gate of death I mean he was killed by Weiryn"  
"Yeah right," Added the badger. "No one could get away with that"  
"I Could to you worthless human and pathetic animal." Joel strengthened up and smirked. "Here let me show you." He looked down at weiryn. "Pathetic I'm already done"  
The group turned around to find….  
Hahahhaa that is for no reveiews. Now review or I will get rid of this story…ha 


End file.
